All an Illusion
by FantasyandHistory
Summary: From the world of Marvel's 'Thor! Lady Sigyn of Asgard grew up with Thor and Loki, close with both of the brothers, but especially the youngest... Being in love with the God of Mischief isn't easy! Especially if you're not sure if you can even trust him... Follows 'Thor', 'Thor: The Dark World', and 'Thor: Ragnarok'.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Hello and welcome! I do not own anything from the 'Thor' films! All rights to Marvel! I technically don't own Sigyn either, but this is my version of her.

This story is based off of the films (I don't know the comics very well unfortunately!) This was one of the first fanfictions I wrote, so I'm excited to be revisiting and - hopefully - improving it, and Loki is one of my favourite characters! ;) The chronology might be slightly weird, we'll see. Also, I just saw 'Thor: Ragnarok' so I'm feeling inspired! Thanks, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Sigyn made her way down to the dungeons. The torchlight reflected eerily off of the ornately carved walls. A chill swept past her, causing her to shiver and pull her cloak tighter around herself.

This wasn't her idea. It had been a request from Frigga, the queen, so she couldn't disobey. However, despite not wanting to do this, she couldn't deny her curiosity.

The guards let her inside, she nodding her thanks to them. The dungeons were nearly full, full of the marauders they had been stopping from waging war across the Nine Realms. She had helped put them all here in these cells, played a part in their capture. All but one - he had been brought here all by his own doing.

The prisoners all seemed to eye her as she walked by, and she wished that the cells were not lined with glass. As she passed by one cell, she couldn't help but notice the way the men inside were looking at her, and she didn't like it. A handful of magic appeared in her palm and she sent it shooting towards the glass, the magic glass absorbing it, but it still caused the prisoners to jump back.

Soon - too soon - she had arrived at the very last cell. She took a deep breath. This was it.

The guard who had been watching over this cell stepped forward and addressed who was inside. "You have a visitor." The guard then stepped aside again, allowing her to come forward and face the prisoner.

When he saw who it was that had come to visit him, a devilish smile appeared on his lips and his green eyes shone with delight. They regarded each other through the glass for a moment. To her it felt like hours.

He spoke first. "Hello Sigyn."

There was a long pause before she answered. "Hello Loki."

 _So it's short, I know, but I hope you liked it and that it was a good set-up! I think it will go pretty chronologically from now on, so if you haven't seen 'Ragnarok', don't worry, no spoilers, that part of the story will be towards the end!_

 _As for Sigyn's powers - I had some trouble finding out what she was exactly the goddess of - I thought it was fertility, like plant life, but that's actually Freyja, so I'm going to borrow that from her. Also, as you saw in this chapter, she has some magic abilities too :) anyways, enough from me, hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for reading!_


	2. Best Friends

Hello, me again! The first chapter was pretty short, so here's the next one! It's not very long either, but they'll get longer as we go! Enjoy!

One: Best Friends

"Loki! Loki!" While he was sitting out in the courtyard, Loki heard a familiar excited voice call his name. He looked up to see Sigyn running over to him, a potted plant tucked beneath her arm, her long golden-red hair swishing behind her as she ran.

"Look, look!" she cried, holding the plant out for him to see, her bright blue eyes glowing.

He looked down at it. "Your plant, it died." He couldn't see the source of her excitement.

"Yes, but look, look! Watch this!" She shoved the plant into his arms and held her hands out in front of her, eyes scrunched up, concentrating hard. Then she waved her hand over the plant and as she did, its colour returned and it grew to life again.

Loki's eyes widened and she beamed. "See! Your mother showed me how! She said I'd be growing my own gardens in no time!"

Loki smiled at his friend's excitement. "That's wonderful Sigyn, I'm happy for you."

She sensed that something was off. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Loki, don't lie. It's not good to lie."

He sighed and sat down again, she sitting beside him, holding her plant. His gaze fell to the ground. His dark eyes looked sad almost. "What if I don't prove that I am worthy? What if I don't turn out to be as great as Thor? What if I disappoint Father? He said we were both born to be kings, but I don't know, could I really be?"

She took his pale hand gently in her own. "Both you and Thor are great, and both in different ways. I think you are just as accomplished as him and have just a good a chance of being king. And Odin loves you both very much, and he will be proud of both of your accomplishments whatever they may be."

"You really think so?"

She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "Yes."

Now he smiled too. "Thank you Sigyn."

"I think you would make a good king."

"Maybe we could rule together, as king and queen! King Loki and Queen Sigyn of Asgard!"

"Queen Sigyn - I like the sound of that!" They shared a smile. Then grinning, she jumped to her feet. "Now come on, let's go and play some tricks on the guards!"

Now he was wearing his usual mischievous grin, his spirits and confidence lifted again. They had let go of each other's hands and he offered her his again, along with a little bow. "My Queen."

"My King." She curtsied in return and took his hand.

Hand-in-hand, the two youngsters raced off.

 _So we've had a glimpse of how they are now, and how they were before :) hope you enjoyed, thanks so much for reading!_


	3. Coronation

Hello! Thank you for the reviews! Glad to see you're enjoying this story so far! :)

Two: Coronation

Some years later, the two princes had grown into young men, and their friend a young woman, with the duty of king being passed down to Thor, the eldest.

It was the day of his coronation. Soon he would be King of Asgard, Protector of the Nine Realms.

The brothers stood together outside the ceremony hall, both dressed in their ceremonial armour.

"Nervous?" questioned Loki.

Thor scoffed. "No Brother, of course not!"

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Oh there you are, I've been looking for you." Both brothers turned at the voice of their friend, Sigyn coming and joining them. Thor couldn't help but chuckle at the way Loki's jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the sight of her in her ceremonial gown. His brother couldn't be more obvious - Loki was completely and utterly in love with his best friend.

"So-" She gave Thor a punch on the arm. "Are you nervous?"

Thor chuckled. "No, why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because you are," said Loki.

"I'm _fine_."

Sigyn hugged her friend. "Congratulations Thor, I'm happy for you. You should be proud."

"Oh he is," said Loki with a raise of his eyebrows.

"We should leave you. See you after the ceremony." With that, she and Loki left the soon-to-be-king, and headed to take their places within the hall.

Sigyn could tell Loki was troubled. "I never should have gotten my hopes up, really. I should have always known it would be him. Besides, he is Father's favourite."

"Oh enough of that," she sighed. "After all, you are someone's favourite." This caused him to stop complaining, and a smile appeared on his lips. She smiled back. "Maybe I can think of something that would cheer you up: dance with me at the celebration afterwards?"

"I would be honoured." Smiling wider now, Loki offered her his arm. "My Lady."

She linked her arm through his. "My Lord." Together, they entered the hall.

When they reached the front of the hall they separated their arms but still stood close. Lady Sif came over and began chatting with Sigyn. While they spoke, Loki spotted his mother looking at him from where she stood near the throne, watching him gawking over his friend. She gave him a knowing smile.

 _Mother_ , his own gaze replied. Frigga only continued to smile.

The ceremony began shortly after. A beaming Thor made his way through the hall amongst the cheering crowd. He cheered himslef, soaking up the attention. When he reached the throne upon which Odin sat, he knelt down before his father, removing his helmet and setting down his hammer. He flashed a smile and wink at the ladies standing off to the side.

"Oh please," said Sif with a roll of her eyes.

Odin rose from the throne and beat his staff against the floor to silence the hall. Then he addressed his son before him. "Today is a very special day. Thor Odinson, my firstborn, I have seen you grow and learn, and I am truly proud of all that you have accomplished-" Sigyn saw Loki's jaw tighten. "-By the power invested in me, Odin Allfather, I hereby name you King of-" His words were abruptly cut off. Everyone was silent, waiting expectantly for what would happen next.

Odin drew in a sharp breath. "Frost Giants."

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" With a great yell, Thor heaved over the dining hall table, and the banquet that had been laid out for the celebration fell to the floor with a _crash!_ He sat on the steps with a heavy sigh.

The issue with the Frost Giants, though they had been stopped, had been more important than the ceremony and therefore prevented it from finishing. He was not King.

He sensed a presence behind him. "It is unwise to be in my company right now."

"Who says we're wise?" Loki asked, he and Sigyn coming to sit on either side of Thor.

"We were hoping to offer some company of comfort," she added.

"This was supposed to be my day of triumph," growled Thor.

"It will come," Loki assured him. "In time." There was a pause. "Look, if it is any consolation, I agree with you, about the Frost Giants, everything. If they managed to push past Asgard's forces this time, who says they will not do so again, but with an army."

Thor was nodding. "Exactly."

"What's all this?" Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, and Sif entered the room. "All this fine food gone to waste!" cried Volstagg, devastated.

"Thor, there's nothing you can do," Sigyn said.

"She's right. Not without defying Father," added Loki. At these words, something flashed in Thor's eyes. "Oh, no, no, no I know that look," Loki cried as Thor rose to his feet, now looking determined. "Thor, it's madness!"

"What is?" asked Sif.

Now Thor grinned. "We're going to Jotunheim."

"What?" scoffed Volstagg.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth were you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god," argued Fandral. "This is Jotunheim."

"We are just looking for answers," said Thor.

Loki face-palmed. _Oh gods._

"Thor have you forgotten? It is forbidden," Sif reminded him.

Thor only chuckled. "My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? The Warriors Three, who has led you into many victorious battles?"

The three muttered. "You did."

Thor then turned to the ladies. "And who stood up to all those who scoffed at the idea that fair ladies couldn't be the most fearsome warriors the realm has ever known?"

The ladies exchanged a glance. "We did," remarked Sif.

"That is true, but I supported you Sif." Still, nothing. "Oh come now my friends. You're not really going to let us ride into Jotunheim alone are you?" He gestured to himself and Loki.

Loki looked up at his brother. "Us?"

"But of course. You will be there at my side, won't you brother?"

Loki smiled. "Of course, I would be honoured."

Sigyn sighed, defeated. "Fine. Besides, someone has to look after you."

Thor chuckled. "There, that's the spirit! Onward then my friends! We're going to Jotunheim!"

"I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Sigyn as the group made their way down to the stables.

"As do I," sighed Loki.

 _And well we all know how that goes ;) there's the first glimpse at our current Loki and Sigyn, hope you liked it! Thanks so much for reading!_


	4. Jotunheim

Hello! Thank you for the reviews! :) I really appreciate it!

Three: Jotunheim

The group gathered their weapons and then rode on horseback across the rainbow bridge out to the Observatory. As they rode side-by-side, Loki and Sigyn met eyes, grinning, beginning to race each other.

When they reached the gate they dismounted and appraoched the Gatekeeper, Heimdall.

"Leave this to me," Loki said with a grin, skipping ahead of Thor. He addressed the Gatekeeper. "Good Heimdall-"

"You're not dressed warmly enough."

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you think you can decieve me?"

"You must be mistaken-"

"Enough," said Thor, growing impatient. He stepped forward ahead of his brother. "Heimdall may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know what happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we have returned." With that, Thor strode forward into the gate, the others following.

"What happened?" joked Volstagg as they passed by Loki. "Silver tongue turned to lead?" He and the others chuckled. Sigyn gave her friend a supportive pat on the shoulder and they too followed.

Heimdall placed his sword at the centre of the gate. It hummed to life. "Be warned: I will honour my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard the Bifrost will remain closed to you."

There was a tense silence. "Couldn't you just leave the gate open for us?" asked Volstagg.

"To do so would unleash the full power of the Bifrost, and it would destroy all of Jotunheim with you still upon it."

Thor chuckled. "I have no plans to die today."

Heimdall remained grim. "None do."

* * *

It was quiet on Jotunheim. Strangely quiet. "Where are they?" asked Sif.

"Hiding, as cowards always do," said Thor.

A deep, rumbling voice stopped them. "You've come a long way to die Asgardians." Laufey, King of the Frost Giants.

Thor stepped forward. "I am Thor Odinson."

"We know who you are."

"How did your people get into Asgard?"

"The house of Odin is full of traitors," said Laufey with a smirk.

"Do not dishonour my father's name with your lies!"

"Your father is a murderer and a thief. And why did you come here? To make peace?" He spoke mockingly. "You long for battle, you crave it. You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

"Well this 'boy' has grown tired of your mockery."

"Thor-" They were being surrounded. "Thor." Loki stepped forward. "Stop and think. We're outnumbered."

"Know your place Brother," snapped Thor.

"You know not what your actions would unleash," continued Laufey. "I do. Now go, before I change my mind."

Sensing another protest from his brother, Loki stepped forward. "We accept your most gracious offer. Come, Brother." Slowly and reluctantly, Thor turned and began leading the group away.

"Run home, little princess," sneered Laufey.

"Damn," sighed Loki.

"Here we go," sighed Sigyn.

Thor chuckled before turning swiftly on his heel and knocking the Frost Giant King with his hammer. The king was sent flying back into the stone wall. "Next?" said Thor.

The group was instantly swarmed.

Immediately, just like any battle, Loki and Sigyn were back-to-back. While the friends were perfectly capable of fighting alone, they preferred fighting together, always had. They trusted each other wholeheartedly.

"Don't let them touch you!" yelled Volstagg over the battle. He had learned this the hard way, and had gotten badly frostbitten.

The warning almost came too late. Loki was fighting off one of the creatures when it grabbed his arm, however, he was not hurt. Instead, his arm began to turn blue, his pale skin fading away into blue skin.

He was so distracted that he didn't realize he was being charged at until the creature was knocked down by none other than Sigyn. She gave him a quick confused look before returning to the fight.

They were viciously outnumbered. When Fandral was stabbed and no longer able to fight, that was it.

"Thor!" Sigyn yelled. "Thor we must go!"

But her friend was enjoying himself all too much.

"Thor!" cried Loki. They had no choice but to flee. They were surrounded.

Suddenly, there was a flash, and a blast from above knocked the charging Frost Giants back. The Bifrost. When the flash cleared, the group saw Odin on horseback.

"Father!" Thor thrust his hammer into the air. "We'll finish them together!"

"Silence!" hissed Odin, a look of confusion passing over Thor's face.

Laufey stepped forward. "Allfather. You look weary."

"Laufey, end this now."

"Your boy sought this out."

"You're right. And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there is further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now Allfather. He'll get what he came for: war."

Odin suppressed a sigh. "So be it."

Laufey lunged, but there was another flash and the Bifrost knocked him back, gathering the group and carrying them back home.

* * *

"Get him to the healing room now!" Odin ordered as soon as they set foot back in Asgard. Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg helped Fandral. Loki and Sigyn hung back.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor demanded.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

"I was protecting my home."

"You cannot even protect your friends, how can you hope to protect a kingdom?"

"It was more than you were doing! There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're so afraid to act! The Jotuns must learn to fear me just as they once feared you."

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. Have you forgotten everything I taught you?"

"The old ways are done! You would stand giving speeches while Asgard falls-"

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!"

"And you are an old man and a fool!"

Both Loki and Sigyn drew in a sharp breath as a tense silence settled over the king and prince.

Finally, Odin sighed heavily. "Yes, I was a fool, to think you were ready.

Loki stepped forward. "Father-"

"Silence!" roared Odin, and Loki stepped back. Odin then turned back to Thor. "Thor Odinson, you have betrayed your king and through your arrogance and stupidity you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war-" Taking his scepter, Odin placed it at the centre of the Bifrost, opening the gate. "You are unworthy of these realms, you are unworthy of your title. You are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed. I now take from you your power-" Mjolnir flew from Thor's hand into Odin's. "And in the name of my father, and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"

With that Thor was sucked into the Bifrost, sent gods know where. Loki and Sigyn watched in horror as with a flash, he was gone.

 _Oh Thor... It's really neat looking back on the first film and seeing how far his character's evolved since then! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks so much for reading! :)_


	5. A Monster

Hello, welcome back! Here's the next chapter for you!

Four: A Monster

Shocked and shaken, the friends had gathered in a sitting room around the fire.

"We should never have let him go," said Volstagg, breaking the long silence between the warriors.

"There was no stopping him," sighed Sif.

"At least he's only banished, not dead, which is what we all would have been if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone," said Fandral.

"But how did the guard even know?"

"I told him," piped up Loki. "I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. He should be flogged for having taken so long we never should have reached Jotunheim."

"You told the guard?" cried Volstagg.

"I saved our lives. And Thor's."

"He's right," agreed Sigyn.

"I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

"Loki," cried Sif. "You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."

"And if I do then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you but you know how he is: he's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?" With that Loki stormed from the room.

"Something's wrong," Sigyn sensed. "He's devastated by Thor's banishment, of course, but there's something else..."

"He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor," said Sif. "Especially when it comes to being king."

"We should be grateful to him, he saved our lives," said Volstagg.

"Laufey said there were traitors in the house of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard," mused Hogun.

There was another silence as everyone absorbed this, this one shorter, broken by Sigyn's cry of, "Hogun."

"Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're speaking of something else entirely," said Fandral. No one wanted to believe it.

"Yes thank you Fandral." Sigyn strode forward. "I am a master of magic - perhaps not to the same extent as Loki, but I could bring three Jotuns into Asgard." She gave a little shrug. "Yes, I know better than anyone that Loki's always been jealous of his brother, and mischievous, but what you're talking about is treason, betrayal, to everyone he loves and cares for."

There was another silence.

"Sigyn is right," said Volstagg. "She and Loki have been inseparable since childhood. They've always been secured at the hip - she would know."

Sigyn gave a nod. "Thank you. Excuse me."

With that she left in search of her friend, thinking that for once, she didn't know if everything was alright with him. He was definitely hiding something.

* * *

"BECAUSE YOU COULD NOT HAVE A FROST GIANT SITTING ON THE THRONE OF ASGARD!" Loki roared, tears falling down his pale cheeks.

But Odin did not respond. He had collapsed to the floor. "Oh no," whispered Loki. "Father?" He knelt over the Allfather. "Guards! Guards, please help!"

Moments later four guards rushed into the room, summoned by his yells. Sigyn heard them and followed, gasping at the sight of Odin laying unresponsive on the floor. "Loki, what happened?"

"I-I don't know," he answered, his voice shaking. "We were having an argument and he just collapsed without any warning."

But she wasn't only asking about the king. Her friend looked shaken, and was crying. He stared, paler than ever, at his father's body. As the guards tended to the king, Loki stood, took Sigyn's hand, and hurriedly dragged her from the room.

"Loki, what is it?" she asked, now getting worried. "What's going on?" She had never seen him in such a state before. He led her into an empty hallway and stood with his back to her.

"Loki?"

He turned around. When he did, his face was a deep grey-blue and his eyes blood red. She gasped and backed away, startled. She looked frightened. Both were silent.

"My gods." Her own eyes were wide.

"I'm one of them," he said, his voice shaking violently, just above a whisper. "I am not of Asgard, I am a Frost Giant, I am of Jotunheim. Odin's been lying to me my whole life-" It was the first time she had heard him refer to Odin not as 'Father'. "-He is not even my real father." He stood there, looking very shaken, and understandably so.

Slowly, she approached him. She reached out a hand and gently touched his cheek, the grey-blue skin and red eyes immediately fading away at her touch, his appearance fading back into the Loki she was familiar with, her friend. "I-I don't believe it."

"A-am I a monster?" he whispered.

"No! No - Loki don't say that. Please don't say that."

He looked away. "Please, don't tell anyone."

"No, of course not." She pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "You're still the same to me."

She felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist, and he rested his chin on her head. "Thank you," he whispered into her hair. But he sounded no more convinced.

 _Ahh, he looks so sad! :( I find it interesting how they never really reference him being a Jotun in any of the later movies. Maybe it'll come back in Avengers - speaking of which, have you guys seen the Avengers: Infinity War trailer?! :D_

 _Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!_


	6. The New King

Hello and welcome back! Here's the next chapter for you!

Five: The New King

"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently-" The ladies and the Warriors stopped dead in their tracks upon entering the throne room when, instead of seeing Odin sitting upon the throne, there was instead Loki, ceremonial armour, helmet, scepter, and all.

"My friends," he addressed them.

"Where is Odin?"

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again."

"Then we would speak with her."

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. In the meantime, you can bring your urgent request to me-" He paused to rise from the throne. "-Your king."

The group looked reluctant. Sigyn was the first to kneel in a bow, the others slowly following her gesture.

"My King-" There was a mocking edge to Sif's voice. "We urge you to end Thor's banishment."

"My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last." Loki stood and strode forward, head held high, scepter in hand. "We are on the brink of war with Jotunheim, our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard."

"All of us without Thor, you mean," Sif challenged.

"In times such as these, certain sacrifices must be made."

Done with his act, Sif made to rise to confront him. Fandral grabbed her arm to stop her. "Yes, of course."

"Good. Then you will wait for my word."

"If I may," began Volstagg, "beg the indulgence of Your Majesty to perhaps reconsider-"

"We're done." Loki cut him off.

Now all eyes were on Sigyn - if anyone could persuade him, it was her. "Loki, this is Thor we're talking about-"

"Exactly." And that was that.

Slowly, the warriors began to leave. Sigyn was the last to go.

 _What are you doing?_ her gaze said. But he had already turned away.

* * *

"Our dearest friend banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war, yet you've managed to consume four wild boar, six pheasant, a side of beef, and two casks of ale." Fandral paced back and forth in the dining hall, while Volstagg lay sprawled out on a bench eating. "Shame on you don't you care?!" Fandral knocked the tray from Volstagg's hands.

Volstagg leapt to his feet. "Do not mistake my appatite for apathy!"

"Stop it, both of you. Stop!" Sif and Hogun came and separated them. "We all know what we have to do," she said, lowering her voice.

There was a tense silence.

"It's treason," said Fandral.

"To hell with treason, it's suicide," said Volstagg.

"Thor would do the same for us."

"There you are. What's with all the racket?" Sigyn entered the hall. "I thought you might be hiding. Then again I would too if I were conspiring against the king."

There was silence. "Sigyn, we know we cannot ask you to go against your best friend," began Sif.

Sigyn held up a hand to silence her. "And you don't have to. Go, find Thor, bring him back. Leave Loki to me."

"Oh shush, Heimdall might be watching," warned Volstagg.

As if on cue, a guard appeared in the doorway. "Heimdall demands your presence."

"We're doomed."

The warriors began to leave. "Uh, not you My Lady." The guard stopped Sigyn. "The King requests a word with you."

* * *

Sigyn bowed before her friend. "My King." She rose to her feet. "You wished to see me?"

"Leave us," Loki ordered the guards. They bowed their heads and obeyed. Soon it was just the two of them in the large hall.

He had removed his helmet but still held the scepter, clinging to it as though he feared it being taken from him at any moment.

For the very first time in possibly their entire friendship, there was an awkward air between them.

"Has there been any update on the Allfather?"

"No, his condition remains the same."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

She sighed. "Oh Loki, this must be so hard for you. You're putting on a brave face."

"Thank you." He began pacing. "Sigyn as I said, Mother is worried that Father may not awaken. This being the case I think it is best to be prepared."

She nodded. "I agree."

"With Father gone and Thor gone, I will have to officially assume the role of King. And I would like you there at my side, as my queen." Now he stopped pacing and turned to face her.

She felt her jaw drop. "My gods. L-Loki-"

"King and Queen, together, just like we always said." Now he came forward, reaching out to take her hands. She stepped back. Another first, her backing away from her dear friend. He froze, his face falling. "You don't want to."

"No! No it's not that it's just - you've caught me off guard is all. I'm just surprised - shocked really." There was a pause. "Loki do you think you might be rushing this?"

"No. I've never been more certain of something in my life."

"O-oh. B-but what if Odin awakens, and Thor returns-"

"But they will not. Don't you see, for the first time in my life I have power, over them, over everything. No longer will I be the quiet younger brother cast into the shadows of the elder, and for once in their lives they will answer to me, me who was always just as worthy."

"Loki, you're scaring me... Where did this come from? What are you doing? Please, think about what you are doing."

"This has all forced me to make sacrifices."

"Loki I would love to see you as king, but this isn't you."

"Yes, it is."

There was a tense silence.

"Where are our friends?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them recently. Have you checked the courtyard, or the weapon's vault?"

He eyed her. "No one likes a liar, Sigyn."

"You're right Loki, no one likes a liar." She hadn't wanted to believe what the others had speculated earlier, about Loki having some tie with treason, but now she was beginning to wonder...

Before either could say anything more he took her by the hand and quickly led her from the room, leading her down into the vault where Odin kept his treasures.

"What are we doing? Loki answer me."

"I wish there was another way and I'm sorry Sigyn but please know that it is for the best."

"What-" She took a step towards him but was held back. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. He'd trapped her, and she'd walked right into the trick. A thin, nearly invisible veil now surrounded her, keeping her enclosed.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, before turning to leave.

"Loki! Loki- LOKI!" she roared, but he was gone.

 _Okay, think Sigyn, think._ Trying not to panic she racked her brain for all that she had learned and been taught about magic. She held her hands out, concentrating hard on casting a spell, and praying that Thor would return soon. She did not want to fight Loki - they had always fought together, not against each other, but now she feared what he might do.

 _And so the friendship begins to crumble :( Haha that scene with the Warriors in the dining hall was so funny, I completely forgot about it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks so much for reading!_


	7. The Fallen

Hello! Here's the next chapter! Thanks so much!

Six: The Fallen

With a gasp Sigyn collapsed to the Vault floor, blinking, trying to clear her now spinning head. Loki's spell was intricate, much more advanced magic than she knew. Breaking it had taken a lot of strength and concentration.

As quickly as she could, in her now stumbling, shaky state, she hurried through the palace. As she was rounding the corner, she saw a familiar flash of red.

"Thor!"

"Sigyn!" The friends rushed to embrace one another.

"Oh thank the gods you're back," she cried.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But something's wrong. Odin, Loki-"

"I know." Thor nodded. "Let's go."

The friends hurried through the palace to Odin's chambers where they found Loki and Frigga.

"Thor," gasped Frigga, running to embrace her son. "I knew you would return to us."

Thor approached his brother. "Why don't you tell them, how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, kill me."

"What?" cried Frigga, turning to look at her youngest son.

"You tried to kill them?" gasped Sigyn, aghast. This wasn't her friend.

"Why, it must have been enforcing Father's last command," Loki said casually.

"You're a talented liar Brother, always have been."

"It's good to have you back-"

She knew. Call it their connection as best friends, but Sigyn knew what Loki was about to do.

"Thor!" She dove at her friend, shoving him out of the way just as Loki sent a blast from the scepter his way. Consequently, the blast hit her, and with so much force that it sent her smashing through the wall to plunge down from the tower.

Loki was horror-struck. Her scream echoed through the chamber.

"Sigyn!" With a twirl of his hammer, Thor flew out after her.

As she fell, Sigyn held out her arms and tried to concentrate. Around her, branches and vines began to form along the tower wall, following her down, down, down, until they had formed a little nest beneath her to break her fall.

Just as she was lowering herself from the nest onto the ground, recovering from the fall and blast, Thor landed at her side.

"Come on, he's opened the Bifrost." Thor put an arm around her waist and with a twirl of his hammer carried them through the air to the gate.

Loki scrambled as fast as his legs would carry him down into the courtyard, where he found the last of Sigyn's branches and vines fading away. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She was alright. Then there was a flash of red from above, and he saw her and Thor flying towards the Bifrost. He cursed and hurriedly grabbed a horse from the stables to carry him there.

Thor and Sigyn landed before the gate. "He's kept it open," Sigyn yelled over the crackling of the gate. "Like Heimdall said, it will destroy Jotunheim."

"Sigyn!" They turned to see Loki jumping down from horseback. He rushed over to her. "Sigyn, are you hurt?"

"Not physically." Hurt flashed across her face. She gripped her dagger in her hand. "LIAR! TRAITOR!" She lunged at him with her dagger, he forced to fight back to defend himself from her in her enraged state. "Why? Why?!" Finally he managed to grab her by the arms, stopping her. She struggled against him but then stopped and stood there, staring at him. "What have you done?"

"Don't you see, I'm doing this for you, for us."

She shook her head. "No."

"Why have you done this?" demanded Thor.

"To prove to Father that I am the worthy son."

"Loki enough! Just stop and think about what you're doing - you cannot destroy an entire race."

"And why not? What is this newfound love for the Frost Giants?"

"I've changed."

"So have I." Loki jabbed the spear in his brother's face, slicing his cheek. Thor lunged at him. "I never wanted the throne!" roared Loki as they fought. "I only ever wanted to be your equal!"

"You think I never thought of you as just that?"

"No! You were too absorbed with yourself!"

"Stop it, just STOP!" Sigyn jumped between them, pushing them apart. Then she turned to her friend. "Loki this is madness."

"Is it? Is it?!"

"Loki, enough. Brother, please."

"I'm not your brother! I never was. And what's made you so soft? Oh don't tell me it was that woman, that mortal. Do you love her?" he mocked. "Oh my, the Mighty Thor has fallen in love. How sweet. Maybe after we're finished here I'll go and pay her a visit myself! She's made you weak-"

"Don't talk to me about love and weakness! You can't even tell Sigyn you love her!"

This shocked all three into silence. Loki quickly recovered though. "Damn you." With a roar he lunged at Thor with the spear. Thor met him with a blast of lightning, which knocked them both back, as well as Sigyn.

After recovering, Thor took the hammer and began smashing the bridge to break the Bifrost's connection. There was no other way.

"What are you doing?!" Loki cried. "If you do this you'll never see her again!"

Thor knew this, of course, but continued smashing the bridge. "Forgive me Jane."

The shock-wave shattered the part of the bridge closest to the gate, upsetting the ocean below and sending the three friends flying. But it did shut down the gate.

Just as it seemed as though all three would plunge down off the now broken bridge, Thor's arm was caught by someone - Odin, awoken once again.

Sigyn grasped the hem of Thor's cape, and Loki caught the end of the scepter, held by Thor. Odin stared down at them.

"I could have done it Father!" cried Loki. "For you, for all of us!"

Odin stared disappointed at his youngest son. "No Loki."

"Loki-" Sigyn held out her hand, straining to reach him. "Grab my hand-"

Again, call it friend's connection, but she saw the flash of it in his eyes; she knew what he was going to do. And all she could do was watch.

"Loki no-" Time seemed to slow down - Loki let go of the end of the scepter, and fell into the dark abyss.

"No - NO!" Sigyn barely felt Thor drag her back up onto the bridge. She launched herself forward, but his arms held her back in an iron grip so all she could do was watch her friend disappear and plunge to his death, sucked away by the darkness. "NO! NO!" She tried to fight back against Thor and squirm free but it was no use. Instead, she collapsed, a sobbing, screaming mess in his arms, face buried in his shoulder. She felt him shaking; he was crying too. Her screams echoed into the night.

* * *

Thor found Sigyn away from the party, sitting all curled up, hugging herself, in the chamber where Loki's helmet, which had flipped off during the battle, sat, surrounded by candles. A commemoration.

She looked so small, so shattered.

Some plants also surrounded the helmet, though all had become dead and withered - all of the plant life in Asgard had suffered due to the distraught Goddess of Fertility.

"I don't feel in much of a mood for celebrating," she said softly.

"No, neither do I." He came and stood beside her.

"I called him a traitor, a liar. Those were the last things I called him." Another sob caught in her throat. She looked up at her friend. "Let's remember him."

Thor nodded. "Yes, let's." He offered her a hand and she stood.

Arms around each other, the two friends did just that, remembered.

After a few moments of standing together in silence, Thor moved to leave. "I will leave you alone."

"Thor." Her broken voice stopped him. Through her tears, she smiled a little. "It's good to have you back."

He returned the small smile and nod and left her, so that she was once alone again to mourn. She knelt down before the memorial again. Then, she reached out and scooped up the helmet, holding it in both hands, brushing her thumbs across its golden surface. She and Thor used to tease Loki about his slightly ridiculous helmet, but he had loved it. She stared down at it for a long time before she brought it forward to rest her forehead against it, head bowed. "I love you," she whispered, hoping that where ever he was, Loki could hear her.

 _*sobs* But it's okay, cause we all know Loki's still alive! ;) Now, onto 'The Dark World'!_


	8. Alive

Hello and welcome back!

Seven: Alive

A world away, the realm of Vanaheim was a battlefield. In the aftermath of the Bifrost's destruction, the Nine Realms had erupted into war and chaos. The Bifrost had since been repaired, but this had not stopped the fighting. Now the loyal legions of Asgard were sent from realm to realm in their defense.

It was strange fighting and knowing you did not have your beloved best friend there to have your back. Sigyn guessed that she would never get used to it. Sometimes though, she did feel his familiar presence behind her, as it was so familiar it was hard not to. However, she did have her fellow trusted Warriors Three and Lady Sif.

The Asgardians had managed to push back the marauders. Now they and the village they had just liberated were recovering from the battle, one which was still far from over.

"Lady Sigyn." One of Odin's guards approached. "You have been requested to return to Asgard. It is urgent."

"Oh. Nothing bad I hope?"

"I'm afraid I was not told what it was My Lady, only that you were requested to return immediately."

Sigyn turned to Sif. "Go," said the other warrior goddess. "I'll take care of things here until you return."

"Thank you." Sigyn looked up at the sky. "Heimdall, when you're ready." There was a flash and the Bifrost carried her away.

* * *

When she arrived at the palace she found a distressed Frigga and solemn Odin.

"My King, My Queen." She bowed.

"Lady Sigyn," they addressed her.

Frigga came and took her hands. "We have some news-" She paused to take a deep breath. "Heimdall has spotted Loki."

Sigyn stared back, absorbing this. She felt as though all the breath had been knocked from her. Loki was... Alive?

"He's alive," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "My gods he's alive!" A hand flew to her mouth. "H-how?"

"W-we don't know..."

"Where is he?"

The king and queen exchanged a glance. "He's recently gone to Midgard."

"Midgard?" Why Midgard of all places? There was something they were not telling her. "What? What is it?"

Frigga sighed. "Loki has gone to Midgard in an attempt to take over."

"Take over?"

"As its king."

Sigyn sighed. Somewhere along the line he had become obsessed with being ruler.

"Thor has gone to retrieve him and bring him back."

For a moment she wished she could go too. "Oh, thank gods-"

"He will face justice," Odin spoke. "He must answer for his crimes."

 _His crimes_. This struck her. That's right, he was no longer the best friend she remembered. He had changed drastically. All had changed now, all was different.

For months now she had been mourning the loss of her beloved best friend. And now he was alive - it seemed almost dream-like.

After leaving the palace in a daze, she rode on horseback back out to the gate where Heimdall stood as always, watching over everything.

"Heimdall is it true? The happenings on Midgard?" She came to stand beside him.

The Gatekeeper's gaze was distant, as always. "Yes. He is alive, but he has stumbled further down a dark path."

"But he's alive, that's what's important. And he's coming home."

"Perhaps, but nothing will be as it was, not anymore." Almost as though he could read her thoughts.

She did not return to Vanaheim, and instead remained in Asgard until her friends' return. When word reached the palace that the princes had returned she practically raced to the gate.

A patrol of guards had beaten her there, ready to chain Loki up. He was a prisoner now.

Then she saw him - and when she did she audibly gasped.

He looked awful. Pale and sickly, bruised and cut. _Oh Loki, what have they done to you? What have_ you _done?_

She watched the guards drag him away to the palace for the trial. He hadn't seen her.

Thor approached, looking distressed.

"Welcome back," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you."

"Is it really that bad?" she asked.

He nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so."

 _I can't believe I didn't notice before how tortured Loki was in 'Avengers' and in the end credits scene of 'Thor!' Oh Loki, what did Thanos do to you?!_

 _So apparently 'The Dark World' takes place a year (I think) after 'Avengers', but that kind of confuses me cause Loki's just returned to Asgard and just having his trial at the start of the movie, so the timeline confuses me a little. But I'm condensing it, so its only been a matter of months since Loki's supposed death. Anyways, just thought I'd mention that :) Thanks!_


	9. Welcome Home

Hello and welcome back! Here's the first chapter of 'The Dark World' story line! (I love this movie!)

And I don't own any of the 'Thor' movies or characters! Only my version of Sigyn! (I haven't said it in a while, so I thought I'd restate it!)

Eight: Welcome Home

From where she stood in the hall outside the throne room, Sigyn could hear Odin and Loki's conversation. Frigga stood at her side. Sigyn wrung her hands nervously.

His wrists and ankles bound by shackles and chains, Loki was led before the king by the guards who just minutes before Sigyn had seen chain him up.

There sat Odin upon the throne. Loki stopped walking, turned and smiled. Odin looked at Loki. Loki looked at Odin. Both father and son regarded each other before Loki smiled again, giving a slight chuckle. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

"You truly do not feel the gravity of your crimes?"

Loki continued to smile. "I went down to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god, to be their king. Just like you."

"We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die, just as humans do."

Loki shrugged. "Give some five thousand years difference. And do not forget that it was you who once said that I was born to be a king."

"So all of this because Loki desires a throne."

"It is my birthright."

"Your birthright WAS TO DIE!" roared Odin.

Sigyn flinched at the harshness of his words, echoing through the hall and out to where she could clearly hear them.

"As a child, cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in then you would not be here now to hate me."

The hall held a tense silence for a moment before Loki spoke. "It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just, well, I don't love them."

Odin appeared to sigh in frustration. "Frigga is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again for as punishment for your crimes I sentence you to life in prison. You will be taken down to the dungeons and there you shall remain."

Loki absorbed this. "And what of Thor?" he asked, trying to conceal his anger. "He will be King?"

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done and once he has done so then yes, he will ascend to the throne."

"So you'll make that brainless oaf king while I rot away in chains?"

Odin stared hard at his son before he answered simply, "yes." Then he gave a nod to the guards as the signal to take the prisoner away.

Back out in the hall, Frigga reached out and gave Sigyn's hand a supportive squeeze. She gave a small smile in return.

The heavy hall doors opened then and the guards emerged, holding Loki by the chains, on their way to the dungeons.

Sigyn tried not to look. She did not want to, but she couldn't help it. The more she looked, the less she saw her friend. Maybe by not looking a small part of the old Loki would remain...

They met eyes. Loki stopped walking, but the guards tugged on the chains, dragging him along. She tore her gaze away. She sighed - now here she was, hiding from her best friend.

He looked the same, yet different. Older, wiser, as though he had seen so much in his time away. And it had hardened him, toughened him, turned him to stone. He was familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time.

"Guards," she called, her voice sounding high-pitched. This made them stop for a moment. Slowly, she approached. She stared up at him. He stared down at her.

"Welcome home," was all she said before turning away, not giving him a chance to say anything. She heard the clinking of the chains as the guards led him away. She had a battle to return to.

 _Ah, a nice warm welcome home for Loki post-'Avengers' ;) I love 'The Dark World', so I'm excited about this part of the story that follow's that movie's story line! Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!_


	10. Distant and Confused Hearts

_I'm so sorry for such a long delay! Here's a bit of a longer chapter for you, hope you enjoy! :)_

Nine: Distant and Confused Hearts

 _The people applauded and cheered as he made his way up to the front of the ceremony hall, to take his place as king, their king, King of Asgard. They all bowed as he passed by, a long green cloak trailing behind him._

 _Up ahead there was Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, all who bowed and smiled as he passed by._

 _And there she was, at the very front, waiting for him. She also smiled and bowed._

 _He smiled. "My Queen."_

 _She grinned back. "My King."_

 _They joined hands and shared a passionate kiss. The crowd continued to cheer for their king and queen..._

Ah, how joyous. How perfect. How it should have been.

Instead, here he was, a prisoner of his own home.

"Odin continues to bring me new friends every day," he said to Frigga, who was paying him a visit, as he watched the guards bring in masses of prisoners from the Asgardians' peacekeeping missions across the Realms. "How thoughtful."

Frigga tried to change the subject. "The books I sent, do they not interest you?"

"Is that how I am to spend away eternity? Reading?"

"You always loved reading. I could think of worse ways to spend my time." He grunted in reply. She sighed. "Loki, please try to not make this worse than it already is."

"Define 'worse.'"

"Well for one, you could be dead. I fought long and hard to make Odin see the wrong in his decision sentencing you to death. I knew far too well that he would never live with himself had he done so. I have tried to make you as comfortable down here as I can Loki."

"Ah, have you? And does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? It must be so tiring them asking after me day and night."

"Sigyn helped me to assess what would make you most comfortable."

This made him smile. "Did she? And what of dear Sigyn? Does she ask after me at all? I have been waiting for her to come and visit."

"Give her time."

He heaved a sigh. "Such a legacy to leave behind."

"You know very well that it was your actions which brought you here."

"My actions. I was merely giving truth to the lie that I had been fed my entire life. That I was born to be a king."

"A true king admits his faults. And what of the lives you took on Earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the ones Odin has taken himself."

"Your father-"

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" The cell practically shook with his sudden shout.

Frigga appeared startled at first, but quickly recovered. "And then am I not your mother?"

A pause. "No."

She gave a tight-lipped smile. "Hmm. Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself."

He realized that he had hurt her. She saw this, the regret in his eyes, and offered her hand to him. He reached out to take it, but when their fingertips touched, she began to fade away. Her magic. She had never actually been there, it had all just been an illusion, a trick he himself had pulled many times before.

Once again, he was alone.

* * *

That night, a celebration was held in honour of their victory in bringing peace to the realms. Down in the tavern, Volstagg was busy recounting the tale of their victory, Fandral interrupting here and there to add what he had to say to the tale. Thor sat amongst them, but soon stood and went over to join Sigyn where she stood outside of the tavern overlooking the quiet courtyard, away from the celebration.

"Here we are, both of us, distracted by our distant and confused hearts. Mine away on Earth, and yours locked away in the dungeons."

This comment caused her to look up. "For you I understand, you with your loyalty to Asgard and new loyalty to those you befriended on Midgard, but for me I do not know what you mean." She feigned innocence.

"Sigyn, I know better than anyone that Loki's return and the sentence given to him has been hard on you. It has been hard on all of us, but for you especially."

She cast a glance back towards the celebrators. "They seem to be doing alright." Then she chuckled a little. "The brother and the best friend - I suppose it makes sense that his return would conflict us the most."

"Have you gone and seen him yet?"

"No."

"Nor have I."

"I am curious, but am also dreading it. A paradox. I'm afraid I won't see my friend." There was a pause. "Is it really that bad?"

"I'm afraid so."

She nodded distantly. She'd feared so. She knew she'd already asked him, but had to ask again, not that it would have changed in a matter of days.

"I feel like there's more to it, more beneath the surface that he's of course not showing or telling. Maybe it's not all his fault... Perhaps, or perhaps that's just what I want to believe."

"You love him," Thor stated.

"Yes, but before I loved him romantically, I loved him as my best friend. We did everything together, were inseparable. It feels as though I've lost part of myself."

Thor nodded in understanding. "And losing my brother was like losing a part of me."

"It hurts. I miss him."

"Me too." The friends stood in silence for a moment. "Try and enjoy yourself. After all, we are celebrating," Thor said.

"You too." With that, Thor left. Sigyn went back to her thoughts. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sif approach Thor, and the two friends chatted for a few minutes before Thor left the party altogether.

Sigyn approached her fellow warrior-goddess while Sif watched Thor leave. "It's like he looks at me, but doesn't really see me."

"I'm sorry Sif." Sigyn knew of her friend's love for Thor. She had been rather crushed to say the least when she learned of Thor's mortal love.

"It's like with Loki. He never really saw just how much he meant to us."

"You're not really thinking of going to see him, are you?" said Sif. "Don't indulge him Sigyn."

"Look, I know you never were particularly close to Loki, but I was, as you know. He was my closest friend. I can't just let that go."

"Sigyn, he betrayed us. He tried to kill me and the Warriors, and Thor. He tried to rule Midgard - you heard of the destruction and death he caused there. I'm sorry Sigyn, but he is changed."

She knew her friend was right. Loki had changed, right before her eyes. A darker side of him had opened up. Before, she had usually been able to predict his actions, not always, but most often. But now, she found him quite unpredictable, and that scared her. The darker side, waiting to strike.

"I'm not saying it will be easy, but I think you should let that part of your life go. Wishing for it to be the way it was when it will not will be painful. Spare yourself that. Perhaps it's the warrior in me, but put it this way: if it was down to him to save your life, would you trust him to do it?"

"Without a doubt."

There was no more Sif could say. With one last warning glace, she returned to the party, once again leaving Sigyn to her thoughts. After a few more minutes of thinking, she too left the celebration, heading inside the palace.

She had a favour to ask of the queen.

 _Again, sorry for the delay! Other stories have been taking priority lately (my 'Jumanji' and 'Jurassic World' stories), but I'll try and update sooner :) I actually did a Loki monologue in my high school drama class, and some of the lines from that were in this chapter, so it reminded me :) It was lots of fun! (plus, everyone in my class knew I was in love with Loki, so they found it quite fitting, haha! ;))_

 _Also, I saw 'Black Panter' you guys and oh my goodness it's amazing! :D I highly recommend - I started brainstorming my own character to add into T'Challa's storyline when I saw 'Civil War', and now his solo movie has only inspired me further! :) Let me know if you think I should do a 'Black Panther' story (I think I have to make this idea a full story! ;) thanks!_


	11. Familiar But Unfamiliar

Ten: Familiar But Unfamiliar

"Hello Sigyn."

"Hello, Loki."

He rose to his feet, hands clasped behind his back, still smilling. He towered over her from behind the glass. "When they said I had a visitor I thought it would be Frigga, as always. But what a nice surprise. There's not many people who can surprise me. A lucky few."

"Yes, lucky." She felt as though they were being watched by everyone in the dungeons, and this only added to the anxiety of the situation.

"What?" he asked with a sly grin, noticing her staring.

"I-it's just - you've changed, so much..." She shook her head. "Gods, I miss you."

He spread his arms out. "Well I'm right here."

"No, you're not."

"Well, care to enlighten me on how you perceive I've changed?"

"Less shy and held back. More certain..."

"Well, you were always telling me to be more confident."

"Well there's a difference between confident and arrogant. It's like Thor was before-"

This seemed to strike something within him. He slammed his fist into the glass. "Don't compare me to him." Something blazed in his green eyes.

This action caused her to jump, but she stood her ground. He sighed and lowered his fist. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She feigned innocence. "What could you possibly be sorry for? Where would you like to start?"

"So that's it then? You've come to blame me just like everyone else? To judge."

"Only if you're the one to blame. What happened? What did they do to you?" He didn't answer, but something - fear almost - now flashed in his eyes. She hoped that it wasn't him who had done this. He may say it was his actions, but she sensed something more. "You think that seeing my best friend in chains, being dragged down to the dungeons, obviously in pain, wasn't hard for me?" Still nothing. "I don't know if I am more disappointed or angry or confused. I don't know what to think. Loki-" She took a step forward. "Please tell me what's going on."

Her palm now rested against the glass. Slowly, he reached out and placed his hand against the glass over hers. Both tried to imagine that there was no glass between them, and that their hands really were touching.

"You never gave me an answer," he said suddenly. "My proposal," he said in answer to the confused look she gave him.

She gritted her teeth and pulled her hand away. "Really? That's what you want to talk about, right now?"

"We could have had all of Asgard by now, all the Nine Realms even. It could have all been ours..."

She scoffed. "You really think I care about that? That that's what I want?"

"What do you want?"

 _I want my friend back._ She wasn't sure where this new side of him had come from, but it was starting to get on her nerves.

Behind her back she stretched out her fingers before bringing them together in a tight fist, the signal she and Frigga had agreed upon for when she wanted to be brought back. Green and gold engulfed her.

Loki chuckled a little, looking down at her sadly as she faded away, hurt that she hadn't really come to see him.

When the illusion faded and he was gone, Sigyn stood there in Frigga's chamber for a moment in silence. He had looked so lonely, so hurt... Something wasn't right...

She figured that she wouldn't last very long visiting him. Seeing him again, she just - froze. What would she say to him? What could she say to him?

Frigga stepped back into the room - she had left to give the two friends some privacy.

Sigyn forced a smile. "Thank you, My Queen. I'm just not ready to fully face him yet."

Frigga nodded in understanding. She always seemed to understand.

With that, Sigyn left, a deep sense of guilt forming within her.

* * *

Thor had surprised everyone by bringing his Midgardian love to Asgard. She had somehow come in contact with a form of dark energy called the Aether, an ancient evil, and Thor was now working towards a way to cure her. The young woman was fascinated, to say the least, by the Realm Eternal.

"Oh, Jane, there's someone I would like you to meet." They stopped by the training courtyard, Jane eyeing everything with awe. She watched as a young red-haired woman took down five guards. Her jaw fell open in surprise. The young woman saw them and came over, her face flushed from the training.

"Jane Foster, I would like you to meet my good friend, Lady Sigyn of Asgard," Thor introduced.

"Goddess of Fertility and Fidelity," Sigyn finished. "Hello Jane Foster of Earth." She gave the mortal a hug and warm smile. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. We have heard much about you."

"You too," Jane said. "And I've heard a lot about you too. Thor said you grew up together."

"Yes, we did." The friends shared a smile.

"So you're the goddess of fertility and fidelity? Do you have any special powers?"

Now an excited glint shone in Sigyn's eyes.

"Here we go," said Thor. "Sigyn always loved a power display."

"Speak for yourself." With that, she awed the mortal even further by growing a whole garden's worth of plants of all kinds around them, and all within a matter of seconds.

Thor chuckled as he watched Jane stare open-mouthed at it all.

"Are you sure about this?" Sigyn said softly to him.

Thor sighed. "Oh no, not you too." He'd been getting that a lot lately.

"No, no, I'm not saying that," she insisted. "It's just, you know it's complicated Thor, she a mortal and you Asgardian. You're from different worlds. Maybe they're separate for a reason. Just be cautious is all I'm saying, as your friend. Trust me, you don't want a broken heart."

 _Back to where we started :) And time seems to have slipped away from me again, sorry for the delay in updates! But, in honour of 'Infinity War's' release, here's another chapter! (I'll try and update all of my Marvel stories in honour of it! :)) I hope you enjoyed, thank you so much for reading!_


	12. Broken

Eleven: Broken

While Thor had brought Jane to Asgard to try and help her, this seemed to do more harm than good.

It all seemed like a blur: Dark Elves led by the ruthless Malekith attacked, in search of the Aether. They destroyed much of the palace and slaughtered many people. And Frigga was dead - she had given her life in protecting their mortal guest. The whole realm was plunged into mourning.

The night of the funeral, Sigyn stood amongst the many mourners. But someone was missing. He should at least be allowed to attend the funeral, to share in the mourning, to say his last goodbyes to the woman who raised him.

She melted into the crowd and hurried inside and through the palace. She wouldn't allow him to be alone in this. It just wasn't right.

When she arrived at the dungeons, she fled past the guards who immediately tried to stop her. Odin had sent one to give the sad news to the prisoner. "My Lady, I do not think it is best right now - he is unstable-"

She kept walking. "No harm will come to me from him."

"Lady Sigyn-"

"Please leave us."

"My Lady, he won't stop screaming-"

Finally she stopped and turned to face them. "Is it any wonder?"

Finally, they let her pass. She didn't need them to escort her - she knew where she was going and even if she didn't, she could just follow the agonized screams.

He looked awful. Completely broken. And he was alone, no one to mourn with, trapped.

Pushing all the barriers that had recently been built around them aside, Sigyn unlocked and entered the cell. Slowly she approached, not wanting to startle him. Then she knelt down and wrapped her arms gently around his shaking frame.

"Sigyn?" he whispered in a broken voice into her hair. She felt his arms go slowly around her, as if worrying she would fade away again, another illusion. "Y-you're here-"

Just for a moment she let herself forget everything that had happened - she was here to be with and comfort her friend. "I'm here."

* * *

He'd stopped screaming. In fact, the guards said he had improved within the last few days. She didn't believe it. She knew him too well.

"Ah Sigyn." There he stood, his cell all put back together, and he looking much better than he had the night of the funeral. "There aren't many people who can sneak up on me. Like I said, you are of a lucky few."

"Loki stop, please. Enough illusions." Through her own magic she could sense his, could tell that it wasn't as strong as it usually was. Probably due to his grief. Still, he'd managed to fool the guards.

He sighed, defeated. She'd seen through him. He let out a low chuckle. "Very well. You got me." He bowed his head and the illusion faded, back to the scene from the funeral a couple of nights before. _Oh Loki._

Since the attack and the opposition of the prisoners, most of those imprisoned were either dead now or had managed to escape. Loki was the only prisoner left.

Slowly, she approached the glass. "I came to see how you were doing."

He sat with his back resting against the wall, his tangled hair falling sharply in his eyes that were still red from crying. "And how do you think I'm doing?"

She sighed. "Loki-"

"Sigyn. It took my mother's death to make you come and see me. Really come and see me."

She saw his point. "Please leave us," she called to the guards, still standing alert in the doorway.

Naturally, they started to protest. "B-but, My Lady-"

"Leave us, please. And may I have the keys?" She held out her hand, awaiting the large, heavy ring of old keys. They were very hesitant, but finally gave in. One placed the key ring in her outstretched hand. "Y-you do realize that we must report this to the king."

"Go on then." And with that, still utterly shocked, the guards left, off to report her to Odin. But she didn't care.

Once they were finally gone she strode forward and unlocked the cell. She went and flipped the little bench back upright from where he'd knocked it over in his grief and sat down. She gave him a look of, _well, here I am now._

A smile crossed his dry, chapped lips, and a gruff chuckle arose in the back of his throat. "I never knew you to be quite so rebellious."

"Who says I'm not?" He nodded. There was a pause. "If it's any consolation, everyone is faring about the same."

"It's not." But she thought she saw a flicker of something in his eyes, just a little gladness at knowing that Odin and Thor were just as distraught as he was.

"She wouldn't want us to be so sad," she said, trying to lift the mood, even if just a little. "She would want us to remember her fondly."

"Some are saying it's the mortal's fault. The love of Thor's life." He spoke mockingly. "I still have yet to meet her."

"Well don't get your hopes up. Thor is very protective of her, and now Odin has her confined to her chambers."

"A prisoner."

"Yes..."

"Well then I'd say we'd get along rather nicely. We could be prisoners together."

"That's not the point of being a prisoner."

"No, I suppose not. The point is to isolate and humiliate-" He paused. "It would seem we have company..."

The heavy dungeon doors opened then, cutting them off, and in strode Odin, flanked by the two guards, and followed by Thor, Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg. Everyone there to see her sitting with Loki in his cell, everyone there to see her act of defiance. At least they would see Loki's state, see that he cared.

There was a flash however and Loki returned the illusion. Sigyn wasn't sure if the others could see through it like she had or not.

"Ah, Father, Brother, friends. Isn't this a nice surprise."

"Lady Sigyn." Odin addressed her, ignoring his younger son. "This behaviour is quite inappropriate and unacceptable."

Odin scolded her for her 'careless' behaviour. This helped her see it clearly herself - what had she done? What had she been thinking? How could she allow herself to be so lenient? Just as Sif said, she was indulging him. How could she have been so stupid, so, just that, careless? She couldn't allow that again. But there, in that moment in his cell, it had almost felt as before, their friendship. Almost as if she had her friend back...

 _Has anyone else seen the deleted clip from the movie of Loki screaming? I wish they'd left that part in the movie! It's so powerful! Once again, Tom's acting is superb!_

 _Sorry for glossing over the battle, but I wanted to get to this part and have a nice moment between them :) I do imagine Sigyn being a badass during the battle with the Dark Elves though (we'll get to see her fight them later, I promise!)_

 _So I've started writing my Marvel OCs into 'Infinity War' and am really excited about it - I may end up publishing that story before this one is finished (I can't help it I'm too excited!)_

 _I'm back from my summer course so (hopefully) there will be more regular updates now! Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)_


	13. We're Committing Treason - Again

Twelve: We're Committing Treason - Again

The next night, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Sigyn all made their way down to the kingdom tavern where they found Thor and Heimdall already sitting at a table in the back. They were the only ones there.

When he had arranged the meeting, Thor said he had something of great importance to discuss with them. That was all he had told them so far.

"Why I have called you here tonight my friends," he began once they were all settled. "Is because I have something to ask of you, and that is treason of the highest measure."

"We have committed treason for you once before," said Sif. "For you, we will do so again." She smiled and batted her eyelashes.

Thor smiled back. "I thank you for your loyalty, good Lady Sif. Now, here is what I wish to do: Jane possesses the Aether and it is growing stronger within her, starting to consume her. I wish to take her to the Dark World, which will lure Malekith there for me to confront him - he will be waiting, and I will let him extract the Aether from her. Once it has left her it will be out in the open and vulnerable and I will destroy it."

Silence filled the room as his friends considered his plan.

"The Bifrost has been shut down, no one may enter or leave the realm, by order of the king," Heimdall reminded them.

"Yes, that is what makes our task difficult, escaping the realm. But, there are said to be hidden portals scattered across Asgard which can transport one to other realms."

"Yes, that is true," agreed Heimdall. "But they are known only to a few."

"Known only to one," corrected Thor. "That is another aspect which makes our escape difficult. That and the fact that my father has Jane locked up as a prisoner. We will need to get both prisoners out of captivity and escape."

"Both prisoners?" asked Volstagg. That didn't quite add up. The others were obviously thinking the same.

Thor nodded. "We need Jane as she possesses the Aether, and with the Bifrost shut down we will need someone who knows of one of the hidden portals: our second prisoner."

There was a moment of silence as this settled in. Sigyn bit back a curse.

"No," gasped Volstagg, suddenly realizing just what Thor had in mind.

"We're doomed," agreed Fandral, also catching onto Thor's plan.

"Thor, you're not really suggesting that we-" Sif shook her head.

"He will betray you," stated Fandral.

"He will try," agreed Thor. "I have already made it very clear to him that I do not trust him and that one more act of betrayal from him will mean his death at my hands."

"Are you sure there's no one else?" tried Fandral.

"Certain."

"Sigyn, you were close growing up. Did he ever show you-" Fandral was desperate for another solution.

But Sigyn shook her head. "He never did. He had his secrets, evidently." _Even from me._ This hurt, a painful ache.

"Alright," sighed Vostagg. "But what would be the point? Even if we are able to free Miss Foster and - the prisoners - and escape the guards who will likely be after us, we would all be caught the minute we set foot outside the palace-"

"That, my friend, is why we will not be escaping by foot," said Thor. "This is what I have planned: we will begin our escape at midday, in broad daylight-"

"Wonderful, then everyone can see us fail," muttered Volstagg.

Thor turned to the Gatekeeper. "Heimdall, you will call my father to the Observatory and reveal our treason to him-"

"What?" began Volstagg, but Thor continued on.

"-That will keep his act of trying to stop us delayed for that much longer and keep him away from the palace." He looked around at his friends who were listening and nodding. He continued. "Heimdall will be positioned at the Observatory. Fandral, I will need you positioned at the bridge. Volstagg, I will need you to be in the Great Hall to see us off-"

"And how will you be escaping exactly?" He'd said not by foot.

"In the Dark Elf ship." Everyone absorbed this. "And because it would be too obvious of an escape were I to go and free Jane -" He turned to Sif. "-Sif, will you take care of that?"

Sif bit back a sigh. "Of course." She forced a smile.

Sigyn was now the only one without a role in this whole scheme. "And what of me, Thor? What part do I play in all of this?"

"Well as you know, ever since the Aether absorbed itself into Jane, it has been consuming her. Until we can have it drawn out of her she will need extra attention. This being the case it would be hard for me, on my own, to look after her and give her the care she needs as well as keep an eye on Loki-"

"Which is critical," Volstagg muttered to Fandral.

"-So," Thor continued. "I wish for you to come with me and help me watch over them both."

Sigyn nodded - she saw his point. This, however, didn't make her any more fond of the details of his plan.

"But wouldn't it be just as obvious for you to go and free - the other prisoner?" asked Volstagg, as if scared to use his name.

"I did consider that and yes, I too believe it would be obvious. That is why I shall not be the one to free him either. I shall be readying our method of escape."

"But, with us all positioned as you have ordered us, who will free him?" asked Fandral.

The room fell silent again as all six pairs of eyes fell upon Sigyn. She looked back at them. Then her eyes fell on Thor. "I hate you."

 _Haha very smooth Thor ;) More Loki in the next chapter - yay! Hope you enjoyed, thanks so much for reading!_


	14. Escaping the Realm

Thirteen: Escaping the Realm

The next day at midday their plan began to unfold: Heimdall called Odin to the Observatory while Volstagg made sure the Great Hall was clear of guards. Fandral positioned himself at the bridge, and Sif made her way to Miss Foster's chambers where she was confined.

"I can't believe this," Sigyn muttered as she and Thor made their way through the palace halls, about to put the plan into action.

"As I recall, just the other day you were sitting chatting with him in his cell."

"I don't know where that rush of confidence came from. I don't know what came over me-" No, she knew. Desperation. She desperately wanted her friend back. But she couldn't allow herself to be so careless as she had been that day.

"Out of all of us, you are the only one who he still considers himself on good terms with. If he is going to trust anyone, it is you."

She shook her head. "And what if you're wrong? What if he doesn't trust me?"

"He does."

Soon they parted ways and Sigyn unwillingly made her way down to the dungeons.

She strode right past the guards. "My Lady, I am afraid that he is not allowed any visitors-" The guard didn't finish, for she took him down before he could. There was a loud ringing of armour hitting the ground that echoed through the dungeon.

"Sorry," she whispered. She took the keys and unlocked the cell to reveal a curious-looking Loki.

"Ah, Sigyn. What a lovely surprise-"

 _Slap_! The second she was close enough she struck him across the face.

"I'm glad to see you too," said Loki, massaging his now stinging cheek.

They headed towards the Great Hall. Loki was beaming. He had already used his magic to change out of his prison clothes and into his usual green, black, and gold armour.

"You look tense," he observed.

"Oh? Is it any wonder?"

"Worry not Sig, it's just a little treason."

"Coming from you," she scoffed. "And it's not just the treason that's giving me anxiety."

"Very well, I know when to take a hint. Pretend I'm not even here." In a flash of green and gold light he transformed himself into one of the guards. "Better?" he asked. "Less conspicuous?"

"Better, yes."

"Or would you prefer this?" Suddenly, there was Sif walking beside her.

"Even better."

"Oh, but speaking of even better, I have an even better idea..."

Now it was Thor walking beside her, well more skipping. "Oh look at me, I am Thor, Son of Odin, the High and Mighty God of Thunder. Everyone loves me, and I love Earth more than I love Asgard, but everyone wants me to be King-"

He was abruptly cut off by her shoving him off to the side behind one of the grand stone pillars. "Be quiet!" she hissed.

"Oh come on, you used to love when I'd do that as children. You would be crying and rolling around you were laughing so hard."

She scanned the halls for any signs of movment. That was when she realized he was staring down at her, a grin on his face. "What?"

"It's just, we haven't been this close in a long time."

"Trust me, we're not close." She scoffed again. "When did you become so, so - cocky?"

"You always told me to be more confident."

"This is hardly what I meant!"

There were more footsteps echoing down the hall. But it was only Thor, walking towards them.

"Oh, good," she sighed in relief.

The trio continued down the hall. They didn't make it far before a group of guards approached them.

"The prisoner!"

"Get them!"

"Go to the ship. I'll catch up with you," Sigyn ordered.

"Promise?" said Loki.

"Go!"

The brothers obeyed and continued down the hall. Thor noticed Loki smirking at the ringing sound of crashing metal behind them as Sigyn took down the guards.

"Careful," Thor advised. "If you're not, that'll be you."

Sigyn caught back up with them a few moments later.

A little ways more they met Sif and Jane. Jane eyed Loki. "You're-"

"Loki," he answered. "You might have heard of me-" With one sharp swing of her arm she struck him across the face too, on the other cheek. "That's for New York."

He smiled. "I like her," he told Thor.

Thor turned to Sif. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Go, I will buy you as much time as I can." The sound of hurried footsteps echoed louder and louder as more guards approached.

Thor nodded and he, Jane, and Sigyn hurried off in the direction of the Great Hall. Loki turned to follow but stopped when Sif held a blade to his neck. "Betray him, and I'll kill you."

He smiled. "It's good to see you too, Sif." He rejoined the others in the Great Hall where Volstagg waited, helping them to board the Dark Elf ship which had been left behind.

"Thank you, my friend," said Thor.

Volstagg nodded. "Good luck."

"We'll need it," added Sigyn.

Volstagg stopped Loki before he could board. "You even think about betraying him-"

"And you'll kill me?" interrupted Loki. "Evidently, there will be a line." With that he strode onto the ship. The doorway to the cockpit was small and both he and Sigyn stepped though it at the same moment, both getting stuck. Their faces were close. Loki smiled. "Oh, hello."

She sighed and pushed past him. Outside, the shouts of the guards could be heard. With Jane leaning up against the wall for support, Thor tapped at the unresponsive keyboard.

"You do know how to fly this thing, don't you?" asked Loki.

"It should be easy, once it turns on," muttered Thor.

"Well whatever you're doing Brother I suggest you do it faster." The guards had arrived.

"Shut up!" yelled Thor, pounding his fist onto the still dead keyboard.

"Well maybe you have to press it gently and not pound it," said Loki.

"I am pressing it gently it's not working!" Thor beat his fist against the keyboard again and it flashed to life. He smiled. "Ah ha!" He lifted the ship off the ground and eased it forward, though not very smoothly, knocking down column after column as he went and thrashing about the passengers.

"Ah - Thor, easy!" cried Sigyn.

"I'm trying! Hang on!"

"I think you missed a column," added Loki.

"Shut up, Loki!" The ship was jolted as a blast from below missed it by mere inches.

"Now they're following us. Now they're firing at us-"

"Yes, thank you for the commentary, Loki, it's not at all distracting."

"Look, why don't you let me take over? I'm clearly the better pilot."

"Is that so? And out of the two of us, which one can actually fly?"

There was a sudden _thud_ then as Jane collapsed to the floor.

"Jane!"

"Oh dear," said Loki. "Is she dead?"

Sigyn knelt beside her. "It's the Aether, it's growing stronger." There was another blast from below. Thor steered the ship, causing it to sharply swerve this way and that. As they flew under an archway, he took off the head of a statue with the sharp, blade-like edge of the ship.

"Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather. You know, this was a really good plan. Just a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in it. It's brilliant Thor, completely brilliant - AH!" Before he could finish, Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulders and threw him out the side of the ship. Sigyn jumped next and then he with Jane in his arms.

"Haha!" cheered Fandral who had been steering a small, boat-like ship beneath them. They landed, Thor and Sigyn on their feet and Loki falling to the floor of the ship. Fandral grinned. "I can see that your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki." Then he gave them a salute and jumped out onto the bridge to assist in stalling the guards. "For Asgard!"

Loki staggered to his feet. "You lied to me. I'm impressed."

"I'm glad you're pleased, now do as you promised," ordered Thor.

Smiling, Loki took hold of the controls of the ship. He eased them on faster, straight towards a mountain side.

"Loki..." cried Thor.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it."

"Oh no," said Sigyn. "I know that look."

Loki's grin stretched further. "Then you know me well, dear Sigyn."

"Loki, are you mad?" cried Thor.

Loki grinned, an excited light bright in his eyes. "Possibly."

"Hang on!" cried Sigyn.

Just as they hit the mountain there was a bright flash before they were engulfed by light.

 _Whew, that was a longer chapter, I hope you enjoyed! :) Oh, and that line where Loki talks about them not being that close in a while was inspired by the similar line Erik says to Raven in 'X-Men: Days of Future Past', so I just thought I would note that._

 _So I've been working on an 'Infinity War' story and I think I'm going to go ahead and publish it, I'm too excited to wait! (It will feature Sigyn and my other Marvel OCs, but it doesn't spoil too much for this story.)_

 _Thanks so much for reading - you guys are amazing! :D_


	15. I Didn't Do It For Him

Fourteen: "I Didn't Do It For Him"

"Ta da!" Loki sang as the ship shot from the portal. The others hung on as to not be thrown about the ship.

The dark world was just that, dark and dim, and extremely vast. They began the long descent into the heart of it.

Jane was asleep, Thor placing his cloak over her as a blanket.

"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins," Loki mused.

"It would consume you." Thor sat at Jane's side.

"She seems to be holding up alright - for now. And for a mortal," Loki remarked.

"She's stronger than you think. In ways you couldn't even imagine."

"Perhaps, but that still doesn't change the fact that she's human, a mortal."

"And your point?"

"It won't last. It can't last. Say your goodbyes, don't get your hopes up."

"Not this day."

Sigyn looked up from where she was sharpening her daggers - she could feel another one of their infamous arguments brewing.

"This day, the next, one-hundred years, it's nothing," Loki spat, rising to his feet, feeling authority. "It's a heartbeat, you'll never be ready. The only woman's love you prize will be snatched from you-"

"Enough," hissed Sigyn.

"Oh, and would that satisfy you?" shot back Thor as if she hadn't spoken.

"Satisfaction's not in my nature."

"And surrender's not in mine."

Loki smiled smugly. "Son of Odin..."

"No, not just of Odin. You think you alone loved Mother? You had her tricks but I had her trust."

"Trust? Was that her last expression, trust?! When you let her die," Loki hissed accusingly.

"Well what help were you in your cell?"

"Who put me there? WHO PUT ME THERE?!"

Sigyn leapt to her feet and shoved him into the side of the ship. "You know damn well! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO DID!" she screamed in his face. Then, realizing her sudden outburst, she drew back.

There was tense silence before Thor spoke. "Mother. She wouldn't want us to fight."

Loki gave a shrug. "Well she wouldn't exactly be shocked."

Thor couldn't help but chuckle. "I wish I could trust you."

"Trust my rage."

Silence once again befell the once-friends.

"You should get some rest, Thor," Sigyn finally said, not looking at Loki. "You don't want to be weary when we face Malekith."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, my whole task on this quest was to watch over him, make sure he doesn't cause trouble, so-" She took a seat on the other side of the steering post.

Thor took her advice and tried to rest. She went back to sharpening her daggers, Loki still in charge of flying. He tried to speak to her over the sound of the sharpener scraping over the blade.

"Eyes on the sky," she bade him.

Loki scoffed after a moment. "I had her trust too."

"You had all of ours, before casting it aside like it mattered not in the least. And trust may be the most powerful weapon if you let it. Even more so than your tricks."

"You used to love my tricks."

"Until they started getting personal. And soon enough, they weren't tricks at all."

She knew it would be hard not to give in to him, the possibility of having her best friend back - she'd had a taste of it when she'd gone and visited him in his cell. It would be tempting, but as much as she would like it to, nothing could go back to the way it had been. No use pretending it could. Perhaps she had been too lenient before, going to visit him. She would have to be more careful.

* * *

"Malekith!" yelled Loki. "I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I have brought you a gift!" He shoved Jane to the ground.

Their plan was going smoothly - so far. Malekith had seemed to fall for it.

"He is an enemy of Asgard," said the Kurse, Frigga's killer. "He was their prisoner."

"And all I ask for in return is a seat from which to watch Asgard burn." Then he hissed maliciously in Sigyn's ear from where he held her from rushing to Thor's aid, "And we shall rule together."

She tried to wrench herself free. It was almost a little fun, this act, putting it on together, fooling the enemy together as a team, just like old times. "Never!" she yelled back. Loki allowed a deep chuckle to escape in her ear, one which sent shivers running through her.

Malekith reached out and slowly raised his arm, levitating Jane along with it. He held her high in the air and watched as the black and red fluid that was the Aether left her. He let go of the connection, letting her drop to the ground while the darkness hovered above them.

"Loki now!" Loki took away Thor's transformation and Thor reached out his hand, summoning Mjolnir and conjuring a storm.

"Get down!" Loki pulled Sigyn to the ground, kneeling down and shielding her. Thor's lightning shattered the Aether, breaking the fluid into fragments. Once the storm had cleared there was silence, however, they then watched in horror as the fragments began to rise and accumulate.

"My gods," whispered Sigyn. They watched as the healed fluid plunged itself into Malekith's body. His eyes, when they opened, were fully black. He turned to the Kurse and elf soldiers. "Kill them," he ordered in a deep, raspy voice, and headed back to his ship.

The Kurse threw a device their way, one that would suck you into a void and crush you. Loki dove in front of Sigyn while she shoved Jane out of the way. Thor took on the Kurse while Sigyn rushed Jane to cover. When she returned she and Loki found themselves surrounded by elf soldiers.

Immediately, she and Loki were back-to-back as they began to fight. "Just like old times," Loki called over his shoulder.

Once all the soldiers were down, they found Thor being pummeled by the Kurse. Suddenly, a blade was driven through the Kurse's stomach. They turned and saw Loki, who had stabbed the blade. "For Frigga."

What happened next went so fast it was all a blur. The Kurse let out a deep growl before grabbing Loki by the shoulders and driving the blade through him as well.

"NO!" yelled Thor as they watched the blade pierce through Loki's back. Sigyn screamed.

"See you in Hel, monster," Loki snapped at the Kurse. The Kurse looked down to see that Loki had strapped the crushing device to his belt.

Sigyn dashed forward as Loki collapsed to the ground.

"Sigyn no!" yelled Thor as he watched his friend charge towards his brother.

The blast caused by the device as it crushed Kurse sent her flying back. She quickly recovered. "NO!" She sprinted over, crashing to her knees beside Loki. Thor knelt by his other side and they both held him between them.

"You fool," Thor snapped. "You didn't listen."

"Oh gods - not again-" Sigyn was rambling. "Just, just stay with us, okay. Stay with me-"

"Yes, yes I know I'm a fool and that I never listen. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" Loki gasped.

"Shh. When we return to Asgard I will tell Father of what you did, of your sacrifice," Thor choked out.

"I'm sorry, Brother." Loki was fading. "Sigyn." His whisper was so soft it could barely be heard. "F-forgive me."

"Yes, yes of course I forgive you." She was in a daze; she didn't know what to do, what to say. "That was very brave, what you did. O-Odin will be proud."

Loki smiled through obvious pain. "I didn't do it for him." They watched as the last bit of colour drained from his face and his eyes fell closed. She touched his cheek and bowed her head.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Thor stood and rejoined Jane, who had come out of hiding.

Sigyn's hand enclosed around the hilt of her dagger. "You-" she spat.

Before Thor knew it, he was diving between the two women, blockading Sigyn, who, blinded by rage and grief, was attacking Jane.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed. "First Frigga, and now Loki!"

"No, Sigyn no! Stop, please stop!" Thor held her back.

Slowly, the rage blazing in her eyes softened, and she realized what she was doing. The dagger fell from her hand. She was shaking. "I-I'm, s-sorry, I-I-" And she collapsed sobbing in his arms while he held her.

When this passed, she knelt at Loki's side again.

A dust storm was swirling their way across the grey plains. "Sigyn," called Thor.

"Go," was her reply. "With the Convergence nearing and the Aether now in Malekith's possession, he will need to be stopped."

"Sigyn, a storm is heading this way-"

"Let it come." She sounded distant. "I do not wish to leave him." _I shall stay here, where I want to be. Where I should be._

Thor nodded. Putting an arm around Jane, they turned to leave.

"Thor." He turned to face his friend one last time. "Make Malekith pay for what he's done."

 _Again, so sad, I'm crying, but he's not really dead - again! Darn it, Loki, you've got to stop this! Very touching scene though!_

 _Almost at the end of 'The Dark World' storyline, and then onto 'Ragnarok' - I'm so excited! Thanks so much for reading! :)_


	16. For Love

Fifteen: For Love

Just as she said she would, she stayed. She remained at his side, her friend, holding his hand, long after Thor and Jane had gone.

With some difficulty she grew a flower in her hand and laid it upon his chest. Then, she held his face in both hands, leaned down, and pressed a gentle kiss to his grey lips.

That hadn't been how she had imagined her first kiss, nor her first kiss with Loki. Their first and only.

Yes, she had realized a long time ago that she was in love with him, more than a friend. But she hadn't said anything at the expense of that friendship, one that they both cherished, and one which she would not want to give up for anything. He was her best friend, and the man she loved. And despite everything, all that had happened, all that he had done, it was still as true as before. Her feelings of deep love for him had never wavered, buried beneath the surface. And she didn't want to assume, but she thought that he had felt the same way...

She had lost him once before already - how could she have been so careless as to allow herself to lose him again?

A sudden movement caused her to jump to her feet and spin around, daggers in hand.

But it was only one of Odin's guards. He gave her a solemn nod. "My Lady."

She returned to the palace with him to deliver the grave news to Odin. Or so they thought.

All the signs were there, she just hadn't picked up on them then. Looking back, however, it had all been quite obvious really. She had been too shocked at having seen her best friend stabbed fully through, too devastated at watching him die in her arms, too distraught at having lost him - again.

And it really seemed as though he had died this time. Before, they had thought him dead, but they hadn't seen where he had fallen to, hadn't suspected he might survive such a fall. And here, he had been fatally stabbed, so death seemed inevitable.

Odin summoned her to the throne room. As always, she knelt down in a bow.

"Lady Sigyn," Odin addressed her. "I was just wondering how you are coping with Loki's loss?"

"Alright, thank you." She nodded. "So Thor has returned to Midgard?" She didn't blame him for his decision, but now she had lost both of her closest friends.

"He has. To be with the mortal."

"Yes. The woman he loves."

"Yes..."

"The things people will do for love," she remarked.

"Yes... Well I just wanted to check in with you, see how you were doing."

"Thank you." She bowed her head and turned to leave.

"Lady Sigyn." She turned back to face him. "On the topic of love - Loki loved you very much."

She nodded. "Yes, I know. I only wish that I could have told him of how I felt. That deep down, I have always loved him too."

"I'm sure he knew," Odin assured her.

"I hope so."

"I know he did."

She nodded. "I'm just a little disappointed. That he didn't feel he could tell me how he felt, even though we're best friends. Or were." She knelt down in a bow. "My King," she said mockingly and with a forced smile, and with that she left the hall.

When the doors closed behind her there was a flash of green and gold as Loki removed the Odin illusion and transformed back into himself. He smirked.

 _She knows Loki, she knows! She can see right through you! ;) Haha! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed - now on to 'Ragnarok'!_


	17. Brother

Sixteen: "Brother"

"What the hell?" Thor stared up at the towering statue of his late brother, armour, helmet, and all. It seemed his 'father' had been redecorating.

When he reached the courtyard he found a large crowd there, surrounding a stage that had been set up on which a play was being performed - a reenactment of Loki's death in the Dark World. Thor noticed 'Odin' sitting sprawled out on a lavish couch surrounded by platters of food, totally immersed in the performance.

Thor watched as the actor playing himself was crouched down holding the dying Loki in his arms.

"Tell Father what I did here today," the actor playing Loki said.

"Oh Brother, I will. I will tell him of your sacrifice," the Thor actor replied.

"Remember me. Build me a statue back home in Asgard, with my helmet."

"We will, we will," Thor Actor assured him. "You are our saviour. You saved us all."

"I'm sorry, Brother."

"Oh Loki, I'm sorry too."

"S-Sigyn," Loki Actor choked out.

"NO!" the actress playing Sigyn wailed, falling to her knees at the dying Loki's side. "Oh Loki, oh no-"

"I-I am sorry my love. Please say you forgive me, please-"

"Oh Loki, yes of course I forgive you. Odin will be so proud."

"I didn't do it for him. I love you, Sigyn, I always have."

"I love you too, Loki, I always have."

"Kiss me my love, I-I don't have much longer-"

Enough was enough. Thor strode forward, stopping the actors mid-scene. "Father."

"Oh shit-" 'Odin' jumped to his feet. "Ladies and gentlemen, my son, Prince Thor." He gestured to Thor. "Welcome home, my son."

"Father." Thor smiled forcibly.

"Back so soon! I thought that you went back down to Earth."

"Oh I did." Thor began pacing, swinging Mjolnir around in his hand. "But then, funnily enough, who should I receive a message from, but Sigyn."

Here, 'Odin' perked up. "Oh, Sigyn." He smiled.

"Yes. It is too bad that she left, I was very surprised."

"Yes, very sad. It's not the same here without her."

"No. I suppose she was having trouble dealing with Loki's loss, and decided to give herself some space. Anyways, she told me that while I was gone, the Nine Realms were once again in a state of chaos and disarray. Which is funny, because I've been having this reoccurring dream of late, of a chaotic Nine Realms leading to Asgard's demise, and so I went off on my own on a quest of discovery and found that this was true, the peace of the Realms had been disrupted, as you, Odin Allfather, were not upholding your duty as their protector."

"Oh, w-well, I have been very busy-"

"Watching theatre."

"W-well yes, a-and other things-"

"Sitting in your bathrobe eating grapes."

"W-well..."

"I see you've been redecorating." Thor gestured to the statue.

"Oh yes, what do you think?"

"It's very nice. Loki deserves to be remembered."

"Yes, he does. The people wanted to commemorate him."

"And indeed they should. I see that you've made the statue more handsome than he was when he was alive, and a little less greasy perhaps, a little less weaselly."

"I beg your pardon - uh, I-I mean-"

"What's the matter, _Father_? You seem rather timid all of the sudden?"

'Odin' straightened up. "I'm fine. Just - surprised at your sudden return."

"But you see, something isn't quite adding up - but I can't quite put my finger on what. Perhaps you can help me-"

"I-I don't know what you mean-"

"You're really going to make me do it?"

"Do what?"

With that, Thor launched Mjolnir into the air, taking 'Odin' by the shoulders and holding him right in the line of where the hammer would be returning to him. "Now you know as well as I do that nothing prevents it from returning to my hand, not even your face."

"Are you mad?" gasped 'Odin', getting all fidgety. "Thor-" The hammer appeared, distant but growing steadily near.

Thor chuckled. "But I thought you loved madness."

"You could be executed for this-"

Thor leaned forward so that his lips were close to 'Odin's' ear. "Then see you on the other side - _Brother_."

Mjolnir came sailing towards them. "Alright, alright - I yield!" 'Odin' jumped back and as he did, the disguise fell. The hammer had narrowly missed him, flying into Thor's outstretched hand.

There came startled gasps from the crowd.

Loki grinned at the now shocked crowd. Then he turned back to Thor. "Just couldn't stay away, could you? Everything was fine, Asgard was prospering. You have to ruin everything-"

"Wait, wait!" The crowd turned to see Skurge, out of breath, panting heavily, running across the courtyard. He stopped before the princes. "Thor Odinson has returned!" He gestured to Thor.

"Nope! No!" Loki snapped his fingers, unimpressed. "You had one job, one job! Just the one!"

"I thought you dead." Thor stormed forward.

"Surprise!"

"Where's Father? Did you kill him?"

"You know, I wish I could tell you but I have no idea-"

Thor chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Brother, you have not changed."

"Well, what is it then? You've revealed me, in front of everyone. I suppose now you want to fight it out? That seems very you."

Thor smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder. "You know, I would, I really would, but I think I'll let someone else have the honours."

"What? OOF!" Moments later, there was a flash of blue and orange and someone slammed into Loki with so much force that it knocked him onto his back.

Kneeling over him, pinning him to the ground, Sigyn drew her dagger and held the freshly sharpened tip beneath Loki's chin. "You bastard."

"Sigyn! Darling!" cried Loki, his face breaking out into a wide smile. "Where have you been? I missed you - AH!" Grabbing him by the collar she wrenched him up to his feet and slammed him into a stone pillar, still with her dagger pressed against his neck.

"You know Loki, someday you are actually going to die, but we won't take it seriously because we will just think, 'oh, it's alright, it's just another of his tricks, he'll be back soon' and you won't get the remembrance you deserve - what the hell is that?" she demanded.

All eyes turned to a smaller statue at the edge of the garden. It was another of Loki, but Sigyn as well. The two stone figures were holding hands, staring lovingly at each other.

"Uh, it was a gift to you, for when you return. I thought it appropriate to set it up in the garden, you being Goddess of Fertility and all. It's also a fountain. Do you like it?"

She blinked up at him, speechless. The crowd was staring at them, still looking shocked. "Oh come on," Sigyn addressed them. "You cannot really be that shocked, can you? Couldn't you tell something was off? Honestly, you people-" Then she noticed the still-paused play, the actors playing herself and Loki holding each other, leaning in for a kiss, lips pursed and all. "No, no! That is not what happened! I was there and that did not happen-" She turned back to Loki with a look of 'explain!'

"I-" SMACK! Everyone, even Thor, flinched at the sound her hand made when it contacted with his cheek, not giving him the chance to explain.

"Feel better now?" Thor asked his friend.

She squared her shoulders. "A little."

Even though he was a good foot taller than her at least, Loki still looked terrified. Yes, his brother when he was angry was scary, but never mind an angry Sigyn...

Now both his brother and his friend came charging towards him. Loki stumbled backwards up the few steps where the couch was where he had been sprawled out a few minutes ago. He fell back onto it, Thor resting Mjolnir on his chest.

"Ow, ow! Okay fine, I know exactly where he is!"

 _Oh that whole scene is just too funny! The 'Oh, shit' gets me every time! ;) Yay, 'Ragnarok' has begun! I've already written a lot of this part of the storyline, so updates should be more frequent from now on! :) Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_


	18. Searching For Odin

Seventeen: Searching For Odin

"I swear I left him right here." Thor, Loki, and Sigyn stood on a street on Midgard, before a building that was being torn down. A sign read 'care home'.

"Right here on the sidewalk or right where the building's being demolished?" asked Thor, arms crossed.

"And was that before or after the building came down," added Sigyn.

"Why don't you just use your magic?" asked Thor.

"I can't 'just use my magic', it doesn't work that way. I'm not a witch."

"Well then why'd you dress like one?"

"Hey," Loki protested.

Sigyn snorted with laughter. Then she went back to pulling on the sleeves of her jacket.

"You alright? You're all fidgety?" Thor said.

"I don't like Midgardian clothes. Besides, there's no armour. Not very protective, and not very practical. And it's not just these stupid clothes that has me all uncomfortable." She nodded to the tall bundle of mischief to her left.

"Ouch," said Loki. "If it helps, they look good on you."

"Go to Hel."

He held up his hands in surrender.

Thor shook his head, arms still crossed. "I cannot believe you're alive. I cried for you, I mourned you. We both did. We were devastated."

"Unbelievable," added Sigyn under her breath.

"I'm - honoured..." He obviously didn't know what to say.

Two young women came up to them then, well to Thor. "Excuse me, can we get a picture with you?"

Thor smiled. "Of course you may." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" one of the girls asked Sigyn.

"I am Lady Sigyn of Asgard," she replied. "Goddess of Fertility and Fidelity."

"Sigyn, isn't she like Loki's wife in the mythology?" said the girl.

At this, Sigyn's mouth fell open. "Uh, I-I don't think so-" She didn't need to turn and look to know Loki was grinning beside her.

"Yeah, she is," said the other girl. "They have kids too, sons, Vali and Nari-"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken." Sigyn could feel herself flushing madly.

The girls thanked Thor and turned to leave. Loki was still grinning.

"Oh shut up," she sneered. "Do you really think you are in any sort of position to be making jokes right now?"

"Thanks. And sorry Jane dumped you!" the girls called to Thor.

His face fell. "She didn't dump me, I dumped her - er, it was a mutual dumping..."

"Too bad," said Loki with a shake of his head, giving Thor a pat on the shoulder. "I liked her." Then he turned back to Sigyn. "So, Vali and Nari..."

"Oh for the love of-" She shoved him. He stumbled and suddenly, there was a flash, and a circle of light appeared at his feet.

"What's this?" asked Thor.

"This isn't me-" Loki let out a wail as the ground suddenly disappeared beneath him. When the light cleared, all that was left was a small square of paper. Thor and Sigyn exchanged a glance. Thor poked the paper with the tip of his umbrella, which was really Mjolnir. "Loki?"

Sigyn held up her hands innocently. "I swear that wasn't me - AH!" Next she disappeared too.

Now Thor stood there, alone. "Loki? Sigyn?"

* * *

Sigyn stumbled as her feet hit solid ground. She was in a dark library of some sort. She drew her daggers just to be sure. "Hello? Thor? Loki?"

She began wandering around. What was this place? Was she still on Midgard?

"Steven? I found the spell you were looking for-" The sudden voice and footsteps caused her to turn and raise her daggers, only to find a young woman dressed in a long, deep purple tunic enter the room. She had long, dark hair and intricate scars at the outer corners of her eyes. Despite her dark hair, her scars, her strange outfit, and her different accent, Sigyn felt as though she were standing before a looking glass at her own reflection.

The woman appeared just as startled to find Sigyn standing there, and equally as startled by their striking resemblance.

"Who are you?" Sigyn spoke first.

"Ekaterina, Master of the Mystic Arts. Who are you?"

"Lady Sigyn of Asgard, warrior and Goddess of Fertility and Fidelity."

"Ah, the Asgardians."

The two women stood regarding each other for a long moment, evidently both thinking the same thing: _you look like me_.

"How did you get here?" Ekaterina demanded.

"A portal of some sort. I'm looking for my friends."

The woman waved. "This way. They'll be with my boyfriend, Steven."

* * *

"He's right through here, waiting for you." Strange gestured to the swirling portal.

"Thank you." Thor shook his hand.

"Oh and don't forget your umbrella."

"Ah, yes." Thor held out his hand, summoning Mjolnir. There was the sound of things smashing and crashing upstairs as the hammer-umbrella flew back to him. "S-sorry," he winced.

"I just don't know what to think anymore with him, you know? But he's my best friend, or he was... But I thought he was dead - and more than once..." More voices and footsteps entered the room then, and he saw Sigyn talking with another young woman, dressed similarly to Strange.

"That does sound complicated. Well, if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me," Ekaterina offered.

"Thank you."

"Sigyn?"

"Thor."

"Kat?" said Strange.

"Steven."

There was a moment of the two men starting at them, both obviously noting the resemblance as well.

Sigyn turned back to Thor. "I made a friend."

"So did I. I also know where Father is."

"Oh excellent." They faced the portal.

"Oh and I suppose we shall be needing my brother back."

"Oh, right. Almost forgot-" Strange made a portal in the ceiling. There was a flash of light and-

"AHHH - OOF!" Loki landed hard on his stomach. "I have been falling for thirty minutes!" He roared.

"Yeah, you can handle it from here, good luck," said Strange.

"'Handle it'." Loki got to his feet, straightened his suit, and drew his daggers. "You think yourself some kind of sorcerer?"

"The Sorcerer Supreme, actually."

"Don't think for one minute you second rate-" Loki charged forward.

"Yeah, goodbye." With a flick of his hand, Strange engulfed the three Asgardians in the portal. And just like that, they were gone.

"Well, that was exciting," he said, clapping his gloved hands together.

Kat nodded. "You're improving. I'm impressed, Master Strange."

"Thank you." Steven put his arm around her and they started up the stairs. "Now, Thor left quite the mess behind - better go clean that up."

 _Haha Sigyn's just in full denial of the mythology! And haha that whole scene in New York is also so wonderful! ;) Hope you liked my little cameo of Steven and Kat - who you will meet again in the next chapter! (this was just a little teaser for my Doctor Strange added character, and the resemblance between her and Sigyn is a little teaser for my Infinity War story ;) As always thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_


	19. Hela

Eighteen: Hela

"She looked like you," Thor stated as he and Sigyn stepped through the portal while Loki collapsed face-first again, this time in the grass.

"I know, it was awfully strange. It was like seeing my reflection, only it was a partial reflection..." Sigyn pondered this for a moment. "And you said there was a woman on Midgard who resembled me too?"

"Yes, Liv, one of the new Avengers."

"Hmm, strange. I have no idea what it means." She paused thoughtfully again, only to shake her head. "Well, we don't have time for this right now, we have other things to worry about." Thor nodded, but it was clear that he was just as confused and curious as she was.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Strange said Norway."

"'Strange'? Huh, appropriate name," mumbled Loki as he brushed himself off.

Sigyn knelt down and, eyes closed, intertwined her fingers in the lush green grass, feeling the power of this place. "He's here. Odin." She rose to her feet and gave a nod forward. "This way."

The trio walked across the grassy plain, up a slight hill, and there stood Odin, at the edge of a cliff side, staring out at a brilliant blue ocean.

Thor rushed forward. "Father? Father it's us," he said gently.

Loki hesitated. Sigyn gave a nod, urging him to join his father and brother. Slowly, he did, while she stayed behind.

Finally, Odin reacted. He looked and sounded distant. "Ah, my sons. You've found me. Look at this place, beautiful, isn't it. I've been waiting for you."

"We've come to take you home," Thor said.

Odin chuckled. "Home. No, no, my time has come. I shall join your mother. She calls to me - can you hear it? Come, sit with me. My time is almost up." Odin sat down on a rock at the very edge of the cliff.

"Loki, lift your magic." Thor was growing worried.

But Loki shook his head - this wasn't his doing.

Odin chuckled. "Yes, it took me a while to free myself from your spell. Frigga would have been proud." Then he looked back out at the ocean. "No, this is no doing of magic. It is just my time."

"We've failed you," said Thor.

"No, I've failed you. There is so much I have kept hidden, and now it is upon us: Ragnarok."

"No, but I've stopped Ragnarok, I stopped Surtur," Thor explained.

But Odin shook his head. "No, it has already begun. And with it, she will come. While my time is ending, she will rise again."

"Who?"

"Hela, Goddess of Death. My firstborn. Your sister."

Now Thor looked as though the air had been knocked from him. "S-sister?"

"Yes. Her ambition and violent appetites grew too great, so I imprisoned her. My life was all that was holding her back and now my time is ending. She draws her strength from Asgard and once she gets there her powers will be limitless."

"W-well whatever she is we can fight her together-" Now Thor sounded distant.

"I'm afraid not, not this time. This is your fight, you must do this alone. My time is up. I love you my sons." Odin smiled at the trio who he watched grow up. "Stick together, the three of you, as you always have." And with that, there was a flicker of orange light, and he was gone.

Sigyn rushed forward and joined the brothers when Odin suddenly disappeared, fading away into amber dust. They watched in silence as it disappeared.

Dark storm clouds rolled in, and thunder crackled to life overhead. Thor's hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides, small sparks flickering around his fingers.

"Brother," warned Loki.

"This was your doing." Thor growled and took a step toward him.

Like so many times before, Sigyn jumped between them. "No! Thor don't do this now-"

There was a blast behind them and they turned to see a dark portal growing and opening. Thor slammed the umbrella-hammer to the ground, and in a burst of lightning was dressed back in his armour. In a flash of green and gold and a flash of blue and gold, the same was for Loki and Sigyn. They watched and waited for Hela, Goddess of Death, to emerge.

A pale woman in a torn black suit of armour stepped out of the portal, her long, dark hair falling messily around her face. She was smirking.

She regarded the three Asgardians. "So he's gone. It's a shame, I would have liked to have seen that."

Thor stepped forward. "You must be Hela. I am Thor, Son of Odin."

She raised a dark eyebrow. "You don't look like him."

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement," suggested Loki.

She scoffed. "You sound like him." Then her dark eyes fell upon Sigyn. She pointed a black-nailed finger at her. "You look familiar. The resemblance is quite startling really."

Sigyn and Thor exchanged a glance at this. "I am Lady Sigyn of Asgard, Goddess of Fertility and Fidelity."

"Fertility huh? Hmm, the Goddess of Death and the Goddess of Fertility - this should be interesting." A smile crawled up the dark goddess's lips. "I shall have extra fun killing you." She gave a dark chuckle. Then she addressed them all. "Kneel."

There was stunned silence. "I beg your pardon?" said Loki.

"Kneel, before your queen."

"I don't think so." With that, Thor launched Mjolnir towards her.

And she caught it. With one hand.

"T-that's, that's not p-possible," Thor cried after another stunned silence.

"Darling, you have no idea what's possible." Grinning, Hela tightened her grip on the hammer. Then, with a violent burst of lightning, the hammer shattered, the broken pieces falling to the grass. Thor looked devastated.

Pleased, Hela smoothed back her hair into a tall, spiky helmet that resembled a spider, and strode forward, two long swords appearing in her hands.

"Bring us back!" Loki shouted at the sky.

"No!" countered Thor. But the Bifrost had already collected them and was now sending them back to Asgard - as well as Hela.

They shot through the Bifrost, Thor in the lead, Hela in hot pursuit. Glancing down, Thor saw Hela gaining on them, getting dangerously close to Sigyn and Loki. "Loki! Sigyn!"

"Sigyn!" Loki cried. He reached out his hand to try and reach her, she reaching up towards him.

But with a simple flick of her wrist, Hela sent the two smashing out of the bridge, and into the vastness of space.

 _Cate looks so cool as Hela! So next is Sakaar, and we'll get to have a glimpse of the weeks Loki spent on Sakaar before Thor's arrival, so stay tuned! :) Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! See you soon!_


	20. Where Are We?

Nineteen: Where Are We?

Cast forcefully from the rainbow bridge, Loki and Sigyn soon found themselves rapidly plunging towards a planet below. Their hands clasped, Loki grabbed her and spun them around so that should they crash, he would strike the ground first. She realized this, and in an attempt to avoid a possibly deadly crash, she held out her hands and tried to concentrate. Branches and vines surrounded them, breaking their fall, but only some.

They landed in the middle of a busy, colourful street. All of the people stopped and stared at the strangely-dressed newcomers who had fallen from the sky.

Sigyn brushed back her cape from where it had fallen over her face. "Where the hel are we?"

There was sudden commotion through the crowd as armed guards pushed their way through the people to address the newcomers. That was a quick response. Loki and Sigyn reached for their daggers.

"We mean no harm," Sigyn told them cautiously. "We don't even know where we are."

"You're on Sakaar. Anyone who arrives on Sakaar must immediately report to the Grandmaster," the guards informed.

"Grandmaster?"

"He is our leader."

"Very well, take us to him."

"Please let me do the talking," she muttered to Loki as they were led to meet the 'Grandmaster'.

"I thought I was always called the one with the silver tongue."

"Yes, after you threaten them."

"I don't always threaten them."

"Hmm, well more often than not."

The guards led them to a large tower at the centre of the city. They were brought into a wide room with many windows and people in colourful outfits and strange hairdos bustling about. A man in a long, golden-yellow robe with blue makeup and nails sat before them.

"The Grandmaster," announced the guards.

Sigyn stepped forward. "Grandmaster - we are Sigyn and Loki of Asgard. Please do forgive our state of appearance - it was a rough travel." Actually, considering they'd battled the Goddess of Death while traveling by Bifrost and had been tossed onto this planet, they looked pretty decent.

"Hmm." He eyed them. "Interesting. So I heard you fell from the sky?"

"We were traveling by Bifrost and the bridge broke, sending us here."

"Hmm, interesting, very interesting... So, Asgardians huh? And two of you - isn't it my lucky day! Well welcome to Sakaar my friends!" He held his hands out to her. Slowly, she stepped forward. He took her hand and kissed it. "Lovely to meet you, Loki."

"Uh, I am Sigyn, he is Loki."

"Lady Sigyn and Prince Loki," Loki added.

"Ooo, and royalty. It is my lucky day!" Grandmaster grinned, clapping his hands together. He turned back to Sigyn and eyed her for a moment. "You know, you actually remind me of someone."

"Oh?" This time she couldn't exchange a glance with Thor.

"Yes, and old, old friend of mine, old and dear... Hmmm, it _is_ my lucky day... Lucky me..." Grandmaster smiled at her. "So, you and your boyfriend-"

"Oh no, he's not, he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, no?"

"No, no, we're just, we're just - friends."

"Lady Sigyn and I are-" Loki began, but she cut him off.

"He's practically my brother."

"Oh. Oh, good, good. So, you and your brother, you will be needing a place to stay?"

"Yes-" said Loki.

"No-" The friends exchanged a glance. "I'm afraid we ended up here by mistake. We must return to Asgard immediately," Sigyn explained.

"Hmm. Well I'm afraid we can't get you passage out of here right away, but we'll do our best... In the meantime, you look slightly scraped up. Please, allow me to supply you with some medical attention and accommodation and anything else you may require."

Sigyn opened her mouth to further protest, but this time Loki cut her off. "We thank you graciously, Grandmaster."

"Excellent! Oh guests - it's not very often I have guests. Topaz, please ready a room for our guests."

"A room?" repeated Sigyn.

"Yes, for you and your brother to share."

She'd thought that by referring to him as her brother would help, but evidently not... It had only created more confusion. "Would it be too much to ask for separate rooms?"

"Uh, well, if you'd prefer-"

"Yes!"

"Well then, of course, of course. Topaz will show you the way." He waved them off.

"Thank you." They wouldn't be here that long anyway.

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll be right next door," Loki said as they were shown to their rooms. She slammed the door, happy to be alone for a moment to try and think.

Everything had happened so fast. Going to Midgard, meeting Kat (who looked like her), finding Odin, Odin's death, Hela's return, and now landing here...

Oh gods. Thor was gods know where, they were here on this strange planet, and she was stuck here with Loki. She was unsure about Hela but could only assume that she had traveled fully along the Bifrost and was now on Asgard.

She began pacing, trying to collect her thoughts. A few minutes later there came a knock at her door. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now, Loki."

"Um, Miss?" a female voice said. Going over and opening the door she found a young woman standing there, her arms full of clothes. "Pardon me, My Lady. Grandmaster mentioned that you are in need of medical care.

"Uh, oh - um, thank you, but I really don't need-"

"He was most insistent My Lady."

"Um, very well then..."

She followed the young woman down the hall to a room where there was a hot tub as well as a long cot.

"What's all this?"

"Grandmaster has requested that we offer you a full spa treatment, and that you join him for a party tonight." The young woman held out a silk robe for her to change into.

"This really isn't necessary-"

"He insisted, Miss."

Despite the pressing matter at hand, a spa treatment did sound rather inviting, especially with everything that had just happened. This would be good for her, settle her mind and allow her to think better.

After a couple of hours of sitting in a hot tub and having a massage, Sigyn had not felt that good in a long time. They massaged her hands and feet, back and shoulders, and scalp. It was so relaxing... As she sat in a chair while the young woman and another rubbed her hands and feet with cream, she heard a familiar voice.

"My mother taught me all I know about magic," Loki was saying. Through the window, Sigyn could just make out him in the next room over, shirtless, obviously getting a similar treatment. The young women who were with him were giggling and blushing madly, eyeing his bare chest and lean muscles. Sigyn rolled her eyes. Flirt.

After the treatment she went back to her room where a new set of clothes had been laid out for her. Okay, that had been lovely, but now it was time to get back to business.

After getting dressed she went over and pounded on the door to the room Loki had been assigned. "Loki, it's me, we need to talk."

She heard footsteps from within and then the door opened moments later - and she came in close contact with that bare chest and those lean muscles.

She backed up, startled.

He grinned and leaned against the door frame. "Hello Sigyn. What is it you wish to talk about?" He held a drink in his hand, swirling it around.

The thing was, when she had started realizing her romantic feelings for her friend, they had still been young, just entering adulthood. But now, they were older and, in some cases, wiser. Loki was much more of a young man now than the boy she remembered. He looked so mature.

She sighed. "Perhaps I will come back when you are more decent-" She turned to leave.

"Enjoying the view, are we?"

"Oh-" She punched him in the stomach, not hard, but also not lightly. "Really - this is no time for jokes! This is serious-"

"I quite like it here," he interrupted casually. "And Grandmaster seems very hospitable."

"I get a suspicious feeling about him."

"I think you're just being paranoid."

"Maybe, maybe I am. That's what betrayal does!" She didn't mean to snap, but it came out that way.

His cockiness fell away a little. "Sigyn, relax-"

"No Loki-" She drew away. "I will not relax! As we speak Hela is doing gods know what on Asgard, Ragnarok approaches, and you're standing around half-naked drinking - what are you drinking?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest-"

"Exactly!" She threw her arms up in frustration.

"Perhaps you should go ask for more of a massage - you still seem tense."

She let out a groan and stormed back to her own room. This was getting them nowhere - best save the stress. More stress was the last thing she needed right now.

"See you at the party," he called, just as she slammed her door.

 _Hmm, everyone keeps recognizing Sigyn... That is also a teaser for my 'Infinity War' story! Also, speaking of my 'Infinity War' story, I finally updated the first chapter! :) Please check it out if you're interested (Sigyn takes on Thanos!) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	21. Welcome to Sakaar

Twenty: Welcome to Sakaar

When Sigyn reluctantly arrived at the party later that night, she was met by a large room full of brightly-coloured costumes. It didn't take her long to pick Loki out of the crowd.

He was dressed in blue leather armour with a yellow cape.

"I thought blue was my colour," she said.

"Maybe that's why I chose it." He grinned. "And I see you're now sporting my green." He nodded to her own Sakaarian robes, a mix of greens and blues.

"Well, I didn't choose it." With that, she left him and was soon lost amongst the crowd.

As he was standing there sipping his drink, clad in his new armour, Loki noticed Sigyn standing awkwardly by herself amongst the Sakaarian folk. Smiling a little, he took a second drink from a tray and approached her - only for Grandmaster to swoop in ahead of him.

Sigyn was standing at the edge of the crowd when suddenly, the Grandmaster appeared before her, offering her a drink.

She slowly took it. "Thank you."

"Oh my pleasure, Lady Sigyn, my pleasure. So, what do you think of Sakaar so far?"

"Um, it's very..." What should she say? "Colourful."

"Ah, isn't it just. So, what's your story?" he asked her, leaning against the counter and sipping his drink.

"Well, I'm Asgardian, as you know, born and raised. My father was one of the king's most trusted guards. He and my mother both died in battle, serving the realm. I knew the horrors of war from a young age. But Odin raised me in the palace along with his two sons and we became the best of friends." She smiled fondly at the memories. "And now I've trained as a warrior myself, in the defense and protection of the realm."

"So you're a fighter?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well then you'll love my famous Contest of Champions, I just know it! No one has managed to defeat my special champion yet, he's unbeatable!"

"Sounds very interesting."

Finally the Grandmaster left her. Loki had been tempted to make some sort of mischief just to get him to leave. Now he took his chance before he could be interrupted again.

Sigyn saw him coming though and turned to leave. "It's been a long, trying day. I'm tried, I shall retire."

"Can I escort you back to your room?"

"No no, don't bother yourself." She waved him off.

He followed her out into the hall, drink still in hand. "You're not really thinking about going back, are you?"

This stopped her. "It's our home."

"It's a prophecy. It's meant to happen."

She scoffed. Could he really be that careless?

"Just think Sigyn, this could be the start of a new life for us."

"And what about everyone on Asgard? My King?" she added mockingly. "Do you even care? No, of course you don't. Somewhere along the line, you became selfish."

"Just think: we settle down here, then eventually, some unfortunate fate befalls the Grandmaster, and then it's just us, rulers. King and Queen, ruling together, just like we always said. And if not on Asgard then why not here?"

"We were children, Loki. Children say such things, dream up such fantasies. We're beyond that. Well maybe you're not, you still seem to be living in some fantasy." She turned to leave.

"Did it ever occur to you that I did the things I did for us."

She stopped. "I beg your pardon?"

"Everything I did, I did for us."

"Us? What us?" He didn't reply. She sighed. "Look, you can stay here, make a new life for yourself, be King or whatever you want to be. You think I never wanted to see you as King? But I'm going home."

"Did it occur to you that we might be stuck here?"

"We need to find Thor-"

"What if he's dead?"

"We survived. There's a chance he did too."

"But what if he didn't?"

"Is that what you're hoping?"

Both fell silent.

"Say something." Still silence. He sighed. "Sigyn say something - please."

She scoffed. "And what would you like me to say? By the sounds of it you're not even the least bit concerned about our home, or your brother. Shall I continue? Because I could."

"Look Sigyn, I understand that you're upset."

In a burst of fury she ripped the drink glass from his hand and smashed it against the nearby wall, drink and glass spraying. "Upset?! No I'm not upset! I'M PISSED OFF! That you would condemn our home to extinction, while you sit here, lazying about, wallowing in self-pity. I thought you were dead. DEAD! Gone, forever!" She began shoving him. "I thought I'd lost you! My best friend! And not once, not twice, but three times!"

He gave her a look of confusion. She knew exactly what he was thinking: but I only faked my death twice. She rose three fingers one by one as she spoke. "Once, when you fell from the bridge and led us to believe you were dead. Twice, when I held you in my arms as you died in the Dark World. And three times, when you were no longer the best friend I knew. HOW COULD YOU?!" She backed away. "But I see you've moved on. In more ways than one." She turned away and didn't look back when she spoke next. "I thought you were dead Loki, I saw you die. Do you have any idea how traumatizing that was for me, how long it took me to stop having nightmares of you being stabbed through and then dying in my arms. That I thought I'd lost another chance to tell you-" Luckily she caught herself.

"What? Tell me what?"

"What do you care?"

"I _do_ care," he insisted.

"No, you don't. If you did, none of this would have happened."

"Oh, oh dear-" The two were cut off by the Grandmaster, flanked by Topaz and two other guards. "Excuse us. Nothing is amiss, I hope."

"Actually, I'm afraid so," Sigyn admitted. "Our home is in danger of total extinction."

"Oh, oh wow, I'm, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. How awful. You must be so sad."

"Thank you, Grandmaster. We appreciate all you have done for us, but we have to go."

"W-well, if you must..."

"We must. We cannot afford to waste any more time."

"Oh well, time works differently around here. So you've really been here for a couple of weeks already-"

She gaped back. "A-a couple of weeks - oh no, oh no..."

This was horrible. A couple of weeks?! How did that even work?

Without another word she pushed past Grandmaster and his guards and stormed further down the hall away from all of them.

Loki followed after her. "Sigyn-"

"Damn it Loki - a couple of weeks?!"

"Well that's hardly my fault-"

But she had other thoughts. "Thor was right, this is your fault. All your damn fault-"

"My fault?! How is this my fault?!"

"Would you really like me to tell you?" She whipped out her dagger, pointing it at him.

"Sigyn-" He backed away. "-Put the dagger down..."

"You want me to put the dagger down?! YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE DAGGER DOWN?!" As she screamed she lashed out with her weapon, swiping at him, before shoving him into the wall, arm beneath his neck, pinning him there. Rage blazed in her bright blue eyes, but they were also glazed with tears.

"And you know what the worst part is?" She leaned in close so that their faces were just inches apart. "I can't hate you for it. No matter what you do, how low you steep, I still can't hate you."

At last she released him before storming off, dagger still in hand.

He would have reached out to her, but he was too shocked to do or say anything.

 _Well, he sort of had it coming... And Sigyn finally has a good outburst! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :) More to come soon! Bye for now!_


	22. The Main Event

Twenty-one: The Main Event

The next day, a miracle happened: Thor arrived on Sakaar.

Only unlike them, he had been taken prisoner.

"Oh Thor, thank the gods!" Sigyn cried when she saw him. "I was so worried! What happened to you?"

"I crashed here and then some woman took me prisoner," he explained. "What happened to you?"

"Same, only we weren't taken prisoner. But Thor, that was a couple of weeks ago-"

"A couple of weeks?!"

"I know! Time's funny here. We need to get back home!' Then she added, lowering her voice, "But that also meant two weeks stuck here with you-know-who." She nodded to Loki.

"Why are we whispering?" They jumped when Grandmaster appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Loki, tell him," Thor urged his brother, who was obviously trying to make it look as though they didn't know each other. Thor struggled against the restraints on the chair he was sitting in - they must have been really strong restraints to hold the God of Thunder.

"You know this Lord of Thunder?" questioned Grandmaster.

"God of Thunder," corrected Thor.

"I've never seen this man in my life," Loki told Grandmaster with an innocent smile.

"He's my brother!" countered Thor.

"Adopted. It's complicated."

"Huh, so I see."

It was so back-and-forth between the three of them, that, try as she may, Sigyn couldn't speak up.

"Is he a fighter?"

"Take this thing out of my neck and I'll show you," Thor threatened.

"Oh, listen to that, he's threatening me." Grandmaster chuckled. "Hey Sparkles, here's the thing: no one leaves here unless they defeat my champion."

"I don't give a damn about your stupid game!"

"Well here, what if we make a deal: you defeat my champion, your freedom you shall grant."

Thor heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine! Then point me in the direction of whoever's ass I have to kick!"

"Now that's what I call contender! That'll be right this way, Lord-" Grandmaster pressed a button on the little device in his hand and sent Thor's chair speeding towards the door.

"Ah - Loki! Sigyn!" Thor cried. "I'll get us out of here I promise!" But he was soon gone.

"'I've never seen this man in my life'. Really?" Sigyn mocked once she and Loki were alone.

"Well I couldn't very well jeopardize our position with the Grandmaster."

"I hope this plan of yours doesn't get him killed."

"And since when have any of my plans ever failed?" This was met by her raising her eyebrows. He chuckled. "Sigyn, this is Thor we're talking about, the high and mighty, one of the greatest fighters in all the Nine Realms-"

"Did you just compliment him?"

"My point is, any foe Thor has faced he has beaten. I wouldn't be so worried."

"I know, but you know what they're saying about this champion. Grandmaster won't stop boasting about him."

"Yes, I'm quite looking forward to the match. Here's an idea: I propose a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yes, on who will win tomorrow. I'm guessing you're on Thor's side, so I'll take the champion. If he wins, we stay here. And if Thor wins, we go and get Hela." He held out his hand.

"Thor had better win then." She shook his hand.

"May the best win."

* * *

The following night the stadium was filled with Sakaarians - it seemed that the whole city had come to watch the match. Loki and Sigyn had gotten special seats within the Grandmaster's private box which had an excellent view of the arena.

"Oh, Lady Sigyn, I'd like you to meet Scrapper 142." Grandmaster gestured to a woman in black armour with intricate painted markings on her face. "She brought me my beloved champion who you will see tonight. 142, this here is Lady Sigyn - she's Asgardian."

"Nice to meet you," Sigyn said.

"M'lady." The woman gave her a nod. "Enjoy the show." Drink in hand, she left.

When Loki arrived at Grandmaster's box he found Sigyn standing before the window, chewing her bottom lip and looking very concerned. Smiling, he got two drinks from a tray and joined her. "Drink?" He offered her one of the two. "Perhaps it will ease your tension."

"How thoughtful." She hesitantly accepted it. Things had never been awkward or uncomfortable between them, not ever. Not until Thor's banishment and Loki's betrayal. Now awkward and uncomfortable seemed to define their friendship, if you could even call it a friendship anymore.

"Cheers." He raised his glass.

"For what?"

He shrugged. "You, me, this."

Whether or not she was going to join in his toast, he didn't know, for right then the show began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" announced Grandmaster. "This is what you've come for tonight, the main event! First up, we have a new contender: the criminally seductive Lord of Thunder! Watch out, his fingers make sparkles." Thor emerged into the arena, although you wouldn't know it was him. His hair was cut short and he had paint smeared across his face.

"Booo!" went the crowd.

"Whoo! Yeah, go Thor! You've got this!" cheered Sigyn. Thor grinned and waved. Now everyone in the box was staring at her. She just gave a shrug and sipped her drink.

"And now," continued Grandmaster. "For my beloved, beloved champion. What can I say about him? Oh, he's just, he's just great. I love him, you love him, I feel a special connection with him-"

As he spoke, there was rumbling and growling from the other side of the arena where the champion would soon emerge. Sigyn bit her lip. Here goes...

"-So without further ado, I give you the Incredible Hul-"

 _SMASH!_ Before Grandmaster could even finish his introduction, the champion came smashing through the gate with a roar. It was a giant green man dressed in Sakaarian armour. The crowd went wild.

"YES!" So did Thor, much to everyone's surprise. He beamed and cheered, silencing the crowd. "It's okay, we know each other!" he called up into the box. "He's a friend from work!"

Sigyn felt something latch onto her arm and saw that it was Loki's hand, and that all the colour had drained from his face, leaving him even more pale than usual. "We have to get off this planet," he promptly declared, and with that took off running, Sigyn in tow.

"Loki wha-"

"Hey, hey, where are you two going?" They almost ran right into Grandmaster, who escorted them back to a long couch to watch the match. Sigyn and Grandmaster sat at one end, and Loki sat at the far end.

"What is it?" she asked, watching the green creature.

"That's my champion!"

"Yes, but what sort of creature is it?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest. He calls himself, 'Hulk'. So, what do you think?"

"Um, impressive..." Sigyn felt Grandmaster's arm go around her shoulders. When he turned to look at her, he saw that she had scooted all the way over to the other side of the couch next to Loki.

"I can see better from over here," she said as cover. Then she turned to Loki who was all fidgety. "What's gotten into you?"

"Thor's going to die."

"What?"

"That beast is incredibly savage. Thor doesn't stand a chance."

"How do you know?"

"Because-" He sighed, and when he spoke it sounded as though a bit of his pride had been chipped away. "That's the thing that defeated me on Earth."

"Really? He's one of the Avengers? I wonder what the hel he's doing here. I must remember to thank him."

"For what?"

"Stopping you."

Loki hadn't been wrong, the creature was very savage. Despite being friends, as Thor had said, the beast beat Thor to a pulp. The crowd was cheering wildly, cheers which only grew when the monster picked Thor up by the leg and began smashing him into the ground.

"YES!" Sigyn was so startled she almost fell off the couch when Loki sprang to his feet and yelled. "That's how it feels!" She, of course, had no idea what he meant, and could only stare at him in shock. Everyone was. "I'm just a huge fan of the sport," he chuckled.

With Thor down, the creature began repeatedly punching him. Grandmaster was grinning and chuckling. "See, told you my champion's unbeatable."

Sigyn's hand shot out and grabbed Loki's arm, her eyes glued to the scene. "He's going to kill him! Oh gods, I can't watch-"

Looked like Loki had won their bet.

 _Noooo Thor! Haha but we know how it all goes ;) Love Loki's reaction to Hulk, so good! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! And I will be updating the next chapter of my 'Infinity War' story very soon! :)_


	23. Surprise!

Twenty-two: Surprise!

Following the fight, Sigyn's fear that Thor was dead was thankfully short-lived, for rumours quickly went around that the Lord of Thunder had disappeared after the match. Sigyn was relieved - Thor was alive! Which meant that he was now sneaking around the city. And despite her bet with Loki, even if Thor had lost the match, she still would have fought to escape and get back home - with Loki or not.

Not everyone shared in her relief, though.

"I'm upset. I'm very upset," Grandmaster announced, tapping his foot impatiently as Loki and Scrapper 142 walked up to him, having been summoned urgently. "And you know what I like about being upset? The blame." He pointed to Loki. "Your brother - adopted or complicated or whatever the story is. And your contender-" He pointed to 142. "See what I'm getting at here?" He waved his accusing finger between the two.

"Grandmaster," interrupted Loki. "If I may-"

"Uh uh-" Grandmaster cut him off with another wave of his finger. "Hey, hey, don't interrupt me while I'm speaking. It's rude!" Topaz handed him his staff. "Why are you handing me the Melt Stick? He interrupted me, it's not a capital offence." Topaz stepped back.

"My friend, if you were to give me twelve hours I can have both the contender and your champion back to you," said Loki.

"I could do it in two." 142 stepped forward.

"And I could do it in one," Loki said smugly. From where she stood behind Grandmaster, Sigyn shook her head at him. _Don't encourage._

A grin split across Grandmaster's face. "That's what I like to hear! Do know this though: I woke up this morning thinking about a public execution." He paused for dramatic effect. "Now, before you go to complete your mission, I have a public announcement to make-" Again, another dramatic pause. His face then split into an even wider grin. "I'm getting married!"

There was dead silence following his announcement. Even the music he always seemed to have playing in the background stopped abruptly. But nonetheless, Grandmaster just stood there, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Oh. To who?" someone finally piped up.

"Me." Sigyn stepped forward with a hopefully not too obviously forced smile.

Again, dead silence. Loki's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Yes, to the lovely Lady Sigyn here." Grandmaster took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Oh. When's the wedding?" asked a guard.

"Tomorrow!"

"And you are all expected to attend," said Topaz in a monotone voice. "On penalty of death."

"So please," Grandmaster said, turning back to Loki and 142, still holding Sigyn's hand. "Don't taint my special day with the messiness of an execution."

On that note, they were all dismissed. Loki caught up to Sigyn in the hall.

"Are you absolutely mad?!" He cut in front of her so that he was walking ahead of her, backwards, facing her. "And you all call me the mad one." He just couldn't comprehend it. "I thought you hated this place. A couple of days ago you were calling it a garbage planet. I thought you hated him! You cannot actually really be doing this."

"No, you're right I'm not." She stopped walking, lowering her voice. "You didn't really think I would marry Grandmaster, did you?"

"Well then why?!"

"Because, in case you hadn't noticed, he's been flirting with me since the moment we arrived, and I'm using it to our advantage. It will provide the perfect distraction while you and Thor escape. You're welcome."

He seemed to ponder this for a moment. "And what about you?"

"I'll escape."

"How?"

"I don't know yet, I'll think of something. Right now, we have to find Thor."

"And what if something goes wrong with the escape and you actually have to go through with it, the wedding?"

"Then I'll get myself out. There's no way I'll actually go through with it."

"But how?!"

"Somehow! Why are you so concerned about this?" She continued walking, passing him.

"How could I not be? You just told me you were going to marry Grandmaster!"

"No, I told you I was going to 'marry' Grandmaster."

"Why didn't you tell me of this plan before?"

"Because, you don't seem the least bit concerned with getting home!"

"Sigyn-"

"Relax, Loki. I know what I'm doing." With that, she headed off and left him.

He just stood there, utterly dumbfounded as he watched her walk away. She couldn't really be doing this, could she? Even if she wasn't actually going to marry Grandmaster it was still absurd. He was actually impressed with her plan's boldness, even if it was sudden and insane.

A sudden voice behind him made him jump, but hopefully not enough that was obvious.

"Too bad. Thought you had a chance did you?"

Her taunting tone made Loki's blood boil, and he clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Hurts, does it?"

"Shut up."

Scrapper 142 leaned up against the wall, twirling one of her small, deadly daggers in her hand casually. He wasn't sure how much of the conversation she had overheard. "You know, I don't know the whole story between you two-" She pointed the dagger at him. "-But from what I know I really can't see it working out in your favour-"

"I said shut up!"

"Ooo, someone's jealous-"

That was it. Loki flicked out his own daggers, she doing the same. They stared each other down.

"Ooo, touchy." She smirked.

He raised a dagger. "Why would you help my brother?"

"Listen Lacky, I don't answer to anyone."

"It's Loki. What's the deal with you and my brother?"

"What's the deal with you and the red-haired girl? It seems that Grandmaster has taken a real liking to her-"

Growing increasingly frustrated with her taunting, Loki lunged at her. When she raised her arm to block the blow, he saw the intricate marking on her arm. "Oh, you're a Valkyrie, an elite warrior of Asgard. I thought they all died gruesome deaths."

With an angered grunt she lunged at him, her knee to his chest, and slammed him into the wall. "Choose your next words very carefully."

"I'm sorry, it must be a very painful memory-" He reached up and placed his hand on her head, allowing him to see into her memories.

She collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down her face as the vision gradually faded. All that pain, all that death...

In a burst of fury she spun around, kicking the dagger from Loki's hand and jumping on top of him so that she straddled his waist, raising her fist to deliver a punch-

* * *

As soon as she set foot in her chambers Sigyn jumped, startled at the figure already in the room.

"Surprise!" chimed Loki.

"Wha- what the hel are you doing? Why are you in my chambers? And why are you all chained up?"

"He's all yours." Scrapper 142 sauntered in, drink in hand. "A peace offering for you and His Majesty."

Sigyn crossed her arms. "Well it's an offering, not so sure about a peaceful one..."

"Oh come on, Sig, this'll be such fun." He flashed a sweet smile.

She turned back to the other woman. "I don't want him!"

142 snorted. "Well I don't want him! Take him. I've got to go and track down His Majesty and the champion."

"You'll help us?" Sigyn asked her.

"I will. Now stay here will you."

"Well don't take your time." The other woman left, leaving the friends.

Sigyn regarded him. "What did you do this time?"

"Why do you assume it was my fault?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"In my defense she was taunting me."

"Just couldn't stay out of trouble, could you?"

He flashed her a signature mischievous Loki grin. "Never."

She nodded. "Some things never change."

"Indeed they don't."

She hoped 142 would find Thor and the champion soon.

 _Surprise indeed! ;) Originally I was going to have Sigyn walk in on them when Valkyrie is straddling Loki while they're fighting, and Sigyn thinks there's something going on between them... But then I thought that might be too complicated, so we have Val punching him like in the movie instead ;) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_


	24. The Revengers

Twenty-three: The Revengers

"Oh Thor, thank the gods!" Sigyn rushed to hug her friend when 142 returned with him and an unfamiliar man. "I thought that big, awful, green creature killed you! I like your hair by the way, I think it suits you."

Thor ran a hand through his short and now slightly-spiky hair. "Thank you. A creepy old man cut it off."

Then she turned to the other man. "Who's this?"

"Oh he's the big, awful, green creature."

The man just stood there awkwardly. "Thanks."

"But we're keeping that under wraps for now. It stresses him out," Thor added softly.

"Oh..."

"But this is Banner. Banner this is my friend, Sigyn. Sigyn, this is Banner, one of the Avengers."

She turned to the man. "Lovely to meet you, I've heard all about the Avengers - all good things, by the way, you all sound lovely..."

"Bruce, nice to meet you. Yeah, I've heard about you too."

"Please, forgive me for what I said before-"

"Naw, naw it's alright. I'm not the biggest fan of the Hulk either," he assured her.

"And Valkyrie, do you know Sigyn?" Thor asked 142.

"We've met." 142 hopped up and sat on the counter, drink in hand.

"Wait, you're a Valkyrie?!" Sigyn cried. "From the elite, all-female army of Asgard?! Oh why didn't you say so before?! You know, the Valkyrie were my inspiration for becoming a warrior."

"I'll drink to that." The other woman raised the bottle as if in a toast. She took a large gulp. "You know, you actually look familiar, now come to think of it. That, or I might have had too little to drink..." She squinted, studying the other woman. "Nope, nope, definitely familiar."

"What is it with everyone either recognizing you or looking like you?" Thor asked his friend, lowering his voice.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she replied.

"You look like Liv, Cap's friend, on Earth" added Banner.

"And Strange's friend, also on Earth. But we don't know why." Thor picked up an empty can and lobbed it at his brother.

It struck him right in the head. "Ow."

"Just had to be sure you were really here."

"Really am." The dark-haired god then smiled at Banner. "Hello, Bruce."

Banner kept his distance. "So, last time we met you were out to kill everybody. Where are you at these days?"

"Oh it varies from moment to moment." At this, Banner paled.

"So, Your Majesty," said Valkyrie. "What's your plan?"

"We're going to escape through one of those doorways," Thor explained, gesturing out the window to the sky filled with portals.

"Alright. We go through and we'll reach Asgard in about, oh, eighteen months," she calculated.

"No, we're going through the big one," stated Thor.

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows. "The Devil's Anus?"

"That what?" cried Sigyn. Loki snorted.

"Anus? Whose anus?" asked Banner. "The Devil's?"

"To be honest I didn't know that's what it was called when I chose it," Thor defended.

"Well then we're going to need another ship, that'll tear mine to pieces," Valkyrie told him.

"I don't mean to intervene," began Loki, but was cut off when Valkyrie whipped the bottle in her hand at his head, it smashing into the wall behind him, shattering into a million pieces, having narrowly missed his head. "If I may make a suggestion: the Grandmaster has a great many ships. And I might have stolen the security codes."

Thor looked at his brother. "You did, really?"

"I just might have..."

"What, suddenly overcome with the want to do the right thing?" mocked Valkyrie.

"Oh heavens no. I've run out of favour with the Grandmaster. I help you escape and all I ask in return is safe passage — straight through the Anus."

This was met by a collective, slightly-awkward silence. The others exchanged a glance, Thor gradually nodding.

"Uh, excuse me, can we just team huddle, real quick." Banner waved for the other three to join him in a little circle. "Um, we're not actually thinking of trusting him, are we? I mean, just a few minutes ago he seemed ready to kill everyone."

"He tried to kill me," agreed Valkyrie.

"There was this one time where he transformed himself into a snake, and he knows I love snakes, so I picked it up and then he went 'Meyhm, it's me!' and then he stabbed me. We were eight at the time," recounted Thor.

"I can hear you," said Loki in a sing-song voice.

"Alright. But even if we do get through security we'll still need a distraction," Valkyrie reminded them.

"Already on it," Sigyn announced. "My wedding to the Grandmaster."

"Excellent! Wait, what?" cried Thor.

"Why don't you just unleash the beast," said Loki.

"Shhhhh - shut up," ordered Thor.

"We have a beast?!" cried Valkyrie, sounding excited.

"I'll explain later."

"Who is this guy again?" She nodded to Banner.

"I'll explain later. Alright, Team Revengers!" Thor pumped his fist into the air. "Revengers - uh, Revengers Rule!"

"What?"

"Well I was trying to go for an 'Avengers Assemble' sort of thing, but it's not really the same, is it?"

"No, not really." Banner shook his head.

"Oh well. Let's go and save Asgard! Because that's-"

"Oh please don't say it," Loki cut him off.

Thor grinned. "That's what heroes do!"

 _That's what heroes do! Ah, got to love those quality sibling moments! ;) Haha! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed (as always!)_


	25. Old Habits

Twenty-four: Old Habits

"We should talk," said Thor. The Revengers had put their plan into action. Right now he, Loki, and Sigyn were heading to the garage to commandeer one of Grandmaster's ships.

"I disagree," stated Loki, punching in one of the many security codes he had stolen. "Communication was never our family's forte."

"It would have helped," agreed Thor. "Sigyn?"

"Oh no, this is a family deal. I'm not getting anymore involved than I already am."

"Probably best..."

"Odin brought us together, it's almost poetic that his death should split us apart," continued Loki. "We might as well be strangers now. Two sons of the crown, set adrift. Oh-" The door slid open and Loki found himself at the gunpoint of a guard. He'd been too distracted talking.

Thor quickly stepped in, disarming and taking out the guard.

"His death wasn't what split you apart," Sigyn stated as they headed through the doorway.

"She's right. And I thought you didn't want to talk about it," Thor reminded him.

"Well, this is where I leave you," Sigyn announced. She had her wedding and an escape to prepare for. She turned to Thor. "Good luck. See you back at home." They hugged and kissed each others cheeks.

"Thank you, you too. Please, don't actually end up marrying Grandmaster."

She chuckled. "Not planning on it, don't worry." She turned to go.

"No good luck hug and kiss for me?" asked Loki.

"Oh no, that was for Thor because he now has to deal with you alone." She smiled. "Good luck."

* * *

"Get help! Please! My brother's dying! Get help - help him!" With that, Thor launched Loki forward so that he crashed into the guards and took them out.

"Ah classic!" he chuckled as a now slightly-disheveled Loki got to his feet. "Works every time!"

"I still hate it. It's humiliating." Loki smoothed his hair back.

"Ah, not for me it's not."

The brothers continued forward down another long corridor to the final door. Loki punched in the last code and they strode into the garage.

"Okay, which one's ours?" Thor asked, surveying the selection of ships.

"That one." Loki pointed to a bright yellow and red circular ship. Then, as Thor turned to look at the ship, he created an illusion of himself, approaching the control pad. "But I suppose any will do."

Thor stopped and sighed, realizing what he'd done. "Oh, Loki..."

"It's nothing personal, really." Loki pressed a button on the control pad, setting off an alarm, alerting the guards of them.

"I wish I could say I'm surprised..."

"We just have different priorities is all. The reward for your capture will set me up handsomely. I'll go drop you off with Grandmaster, collect my reward, gather Sigyn, and that'll be that. Maybe I'll even go send my warm regards to our sister, see what she's done to dear old Asgard."

There was a long silence before Thor scoffed and sighed. "Oh Loki, I really wish you hadn't." There was a flash of blue and gold and Thor disappeared, Sigyn taking his place. Footsteps signaled Thor, who appeared in the doorway and leaned up against the wall, arms crossed.

Loki's face fell, obviously caught off-guard. He was caught. "Sigyn-"

"Guess you're not the only one who's gotten good with the illusions. Just couldn't help yourself, could you?" She scoffed and approached him. "You know, you think you're only betraying Thor but in reality Loki, you betray him, you betray me."

"My priority was to get you out of this ridiculous marriage plot," he cried, becoming defensive. "I was doing this for you-" He tried to figure out when she had cast the illusion, settling on in between 'Get Help' and arriving here at the garage.

"Oh enough with that!" she snapped. "Don't lie! You were doing it for yourself." She shook her head. "Loki, I thought the world of you. I looked up to you, always. I wouldn't have changed our friendship for the world, for anything. I thought we would always be inseparable." She chuckled a little. "Together forever, as cliche as it sounds. Wishful thinking I suppose. Old habits die hard. Or not at all." She sighed and shook her head. "You just don't get it, do you? I never wanted to be Queen, never wanted to rule over Asgard and the Nine Realms. No, I only wanted you. I had everything I wanted before, and you blew it. I even loved you - Hel, I still do." She shrugged and gave a little chuckle. "There, I said it. That's not how I wanted to say it, but I said it."

A breath of a gasp fell from Loki's lips. "Sig-"

But she strode past him. "He's all yours, Thor."

* * *

"There she is, our ticket out of here," Korg announced to the band of recently-escaped revolutionaries, looking at the grand ship. Then he noticed something on the ground at his feet. "Hey, what's this?" He picked it up, finding that it was one of the zapping devices used on the prisoners, turned on full. Yikes, someone must sure be in a lot of pain. He clicked the button, turning the device off.

He heard a groan and turned to see a young man shakily getting to his feet. "Oh, thank you!"

"Hey man, sure thing." Korg waved. "I'm Korg, this is Miek, and we're about to hop on that ginormous spaceship and get out of here. Wanna come?"

The man regarded them. "Well you do seem to be in desperate need of leadership."

"Why thank you." Korg grinned.

"Come on then." The man led them over to the ship, still stumbling from being zapped.

"Whoa, you alright, man?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Let's just get out of here. We have one more stop to make first though: we have a wedding to crash."

 _I don't imagine Sigyn will be too happy when she hears that Thor electrocuted Loki and left him there ;) She's like, 'that's not what I meant! Can't you two just talk it out and not harm each other for once?' Haha! But she said it, those special words! (Finally! ;)) Haha, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :) And Happy Halloween to you all!_


	26. The Revolution Has Begun

Twenty-five: The Revolution Has Begun

"Revolution? How could this happen?" exclaimed Grandmaster. Of course on the day of his wedding there should be a revolution. He made an announcement across the whole city. "Loyal Sakaarians, that criminally seductive Lord of Thunder has stolen away my precious champion! Loyal Sakaarians, take to the skies! Find them! Do not let them leave this planet!"

From the window of her chambers, Sigyn could see ships speeding through the skies in a chase. "Good luck," she whispered with a smile.

All dressed in her flashy yet formal Sakaarian robes, a new version of her helmet as a headdress, and even with painted markings on her face, she headed to the city centre. It was time for her wedding. To the Grandmaster.

She had, of course, devised a plan for her escape. She had been practicing her magic vigorously up until today, fooling Loki included. By the time Grandmaster realized his bride was actually an illusion of herself, she would already be long gone. She just had to figure out the perfect moment to cast the illusion.

"Oh gods." As soon as she set foot outside, Sigyn was instantly overwhelmed by people, music, and colour. People danced in the streets, singing and cheering, colourful streamers rained down from the sky. This was certainly unlike any wedding she had ever attended. Asgardian weddings were very different than Sakaarian ones.

She made her way through the dense crowd and to the centre of the city where Grandmaster stood up on a raised platform. Great, everything was being projected onto big screens at the top of the tallest buildings, so the whole city could bear witness to the event. But of course - could she really have expected any less from Grandmaster?

And, it wasn't all bad, she supposed. Then everyone would see Grandmaster's humiliation once she tricked him.

"Yes, yes, wonderful isn't it?" Grandmaster said, waving to the adoring crowd as she was carried in a small ship up to join him on the platform. "Loyal Sakaarian's, thank you so much for coming and sharing in this exciting moment for me - ah, us. For us." The crowd erupted into more cheers.

"Ah, you look lovely, my dear." Grandmaster offered her his hand to help her down from the ship.

"Thank you..." Everything was even more overwhelming from here. They were at the centre of it all, literally surrounded.

"Who will be leading the ceremony?" she asked, noticing that they were the only ones standing on the platform.

"Ceremony? No one! We need to only say that we accept each other in marriage, and we'll be married!"

"Oh-" Time for her escape then.

"What? Is that not how you do it on, As, Ass-place?"

"Asgard," she corrected. "And no, we do things quite differently."

He was just opening his mouth to speak, probably to request silence from the still wildly-celebrating crowd, when there was a rumble and a large ship emerged from behind the buildings and approached.

"T-that's my ship," Grandmaster exclaimed as the spacecraft descended down to join them on the platform. The door slid open and a ramp extended down from it. A tall rock man emerged.

"Hey guys." He lifted a hand in a wave. "I'm Korg, this is Miek-" He gestured to the smaller creature standing at his side. "-And we just wanted to let you know that the revolution has begun, and if you have any questions or concerns you can take them up with our revolutionary leader."

Grandmaster stood, unimpressed. "Who's your leader?"

"Uh, what'd he say his name was again? Oh right, he said his name is 'The Rightful King of Asgard." Sigyn suppressed a laugh. There could only be one person...

"Who?" Grandmaster looked genuinely confused.

"Grandmaster!" A figure emerged through a cloud of fog which was now pouring out of the doorway. Fireworks from on the ship were set off as Loki, cape, helmet, dagger-flip, and all, strutted down the walkway towards them. Sigyn rolled her eyes. So theatrical, so dramatic, and so Loki.

"That's him." Korg pointed to Loki.

Loki stopped before her and Grandmaster just as the last bursts of fireworks and steam faded behind him. "I am Loki of Asgard, and I object to this."

Grandmaster waved over one of his guards. "Someone get me the Melt Stick. This is a capital offence-"

Sigyn shook her head, though grinned at her friend. "I thought you left already with Thor."

"Well I had some other business to attend to first."

"What are you doing, 'The Rightful King of Asgard'?"

"Something I should have done long ago-" And before anyone could stop him, he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. More fireworks from the ship went off behind them as the scene was projected before the whole of Sakaar. She wasn't sure if he had planned that, or if the fireworks had just gone off.

She pulled away, staring up at him, astonished.

 _SMACK!_ She struck him across the face. He stumbled back. "You're late," she accused. "And so is that kiss."

 _Yay, FINALLY! Haha! ;) Just leave it to Loki to make a big deal out of it (not so low-key ;) haha, sorry, couldn't help myself! Every time one of my friends says low-key I'm always like, 'Loki!' :D_

 _Also, just thought I'd let you know that I've started a separate book as an introduction to my Marvel OCs for my 'Infinity War' story. Thanks, hope it helps with any character confusion you may have! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	27. What Heroes Do

Twenty-six: What Heroes Do

"Asgardians! Your saviour is here!" Loki proclaimed to the crowd, arms outstretched, head held high. He strode through the crowd. "Did you miss me?"

Sigyn rolled her eyes but let him have his moment.

"Everyone on the ship, now!" Loki instructed as the citizens poured up the ramp past him.

"Welcome home," Heimdall told them. "I saw you coming."

"Of course you did," sighed Loki.

"Thank you, Heimdall." Sigyn hugged her friend.

An army of skeletons was approaching them. "There's your sister, sending her greeting," said Heimdall.

They were about to charge when dark clouds began to swirl above and with a rumble of thunder, Thor came crashing in, literally. He was engulfed in lightning, even without his hammer.

"Well, I think that's our signal," said Sigyn, drawing her daggers. "What do you say, boys? Let's kick some ass!" With that, they charged forward.

She quickly felt a familiar, reassuring presence behind her and smiled, knowing Loki had her back and she had his. Despite everything, that was one thing they could always rely on: they would always, no matter what, have each other's backs.

"You're late." Thor came up to them.

Sigyn hugged him. "Oh - ugh." She noticed his bloody eye socket.

"And you're missing an eye," Loki observed.

"Yes, thanks to Sister Dear."

"This isn't over." Valkyrie raced past them.

Indeed it wasn't. Hela seemed to have no shortage of skeleton soldiers. The best the group could do was keep the soldiers away as the people boarded the ship to safety.

They watched as the last of the citizens climbed aboard. "The people are safe," said Valkyrie.

Then they turned back to the main threat: Hela.

"Hit her with a lightning blast," suggested Loki.

"I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning blasts!" cried Thor. "It did nothing."

"We've got to try something," said Valkyrie.

"I'm not doing 'Get Help'."

"Oh 'Get Help', I love 'Get Help'," said Sigyn.

"Wait, that's it!" cried Thor.

"'Get help'?"

"No! I just realized something: maybe we can't defeat her, but I know who can." The realization was dawning on him. "The prophecy - it was never about stopping Ragnarok, it was about starting it. Loki, Sigyn, the Eternal Flame in the Vault, Surtur..."

The others clued in. "Bold move, Brother, even for me." Loki nodded and he and Sigyn took off in the smaller ship, heading for the Vault, Odin's Vault.

"This is madness," Loki stated as they flew into the abandoned city.

"Well then it shouldn't be a problem for you, you love madness," she replied.

Once having landed they took off through the eerily-quiet city and to the Vault beneath the palace, rushing past all of Odin's prized treasures. One in particular caught Loki's eye, and made him stop.

The Tesseract, glowing in all its brilliant blue glory.

"Loki!" hissed Sigyn from up ahead, snapping him back to the present. Eyes still lingering on the glowing blue cube, he took Surtur's crown and brought it before the Flame. The friends exchanged a glance before Loki set the crown at the centre of the Flame. He held out his hands. "By the Eternal Flame, you are reborn..."

The crown began to ignite, the flames rising.

"I just thought of something," Sigyn said, a moment too late. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Already on that." Loki dashed back to where the Tesseract sat and reached out for it.

"Loki, no!" she cried. "Are you mad?! You know how much trouble it caused before!"

"We don't have time to figure out something else! As far as I can tell this is our best and only option. Besides, can you imagine what damage it will cause if it's left on Asgard when it's destroyed? It's an Infinity Stone!"

Flames were rising around them, the Vault becoming thick and heavy with smoke. Any moment now, Surtur would rise again. She searched desperately for another form of escape, any other option, but quickly realized he was right, that this was their only option.

Still sensing her hesitance, Loki reached out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

 _I'm going to regret this._ She took his hand, and with the other, he reached out and plucked the Tesseract from its display. There was a flash of blue, and they suddenly stood on the escaping ship, safe with the others, while Asgard below them burned.

Everyone was safe. In the main cabin of the ship, everyone stood staring down at their home as Ragnarok consumed it.

"What have I done?" Thor sighed as they all witnessed Asgard's demise.

"You have saved us all," Heimdall reminded him. "Asgard is not a place, it is a people."

The passengers began to pour out of the main cabin to try and get themselves settled on the ship. Thor joined Sigyn and the friends hugged.

"Thank you," he said. "I couldn't have done it without you - as usual."

She smiled. "Anytime."

"How did you escape Asgard? I thought I realized only too late."

"Me too. Magic," she answered, hoping he wouldn't ask anything further. "You know your brother, always with a trick up his sleeve."

"Indeed, he has." Thor nodded. "Well I'm glad you're safe. And thank you again for your help."

"You as well. And of course."

Luckily, he left it at that and didn't ask any further questions.

She sighed as he turned away. Loki had always lied to Thor. Now she was lying to him as well.

 _Noooo Loki! We all know what happens after you take the Tesseract :(_

 _I think only one chapter left now! Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_


	28. New Beginnings

Twenty-seven: New Beginnings

"I give you Thor, King of Asgard," proclaimed Heimdall. A makeshift throne had been made at the front of the main cabin overlooking the window. Thor waved at the crowd from where he was seated.

"So, My King, where to?" asked Heimdall.

"I'm not sure," admitted Thor. "Any suggestions?" He looked to his friends.

"Well don't look at us," said Valkyrie.

"Miek, where are you from?" asked Thor.

"Oh, Miek's dead," Korg told him sadly, holding up Miek's limp figure.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I accidentally stomped on him on the bridge, and I just felt so guilty that I've been carrying him around all day." As if on cue, Miek suddenly stirred and chittered. "Oh Miek, you're alive!" cried Korg. "It's okay, he's alive guys! What was your question again, Bro?"

Thor smirked. "Earth it is, then."

* * *

Sigyn was standing in one of the smaller cabins on the ship, looking out the window at the night sky. Asgard was long gone now.

Footsteps behind her signaled someone entering the room. She smiled at Thor as he came to stand beside her.

"So, King of Asgard."

He smiled. "Strange, isn't it? I never thought it would be in these circumstances." He paused. "Loki told me about how he crashed the wedding."

She chuckled. "Of course he did. He would make a big deal out of it."

"Yes, he would. He also told me about what happened with the kiss - and of your reaction."

"An appropriate one."

"How do you feel about it?"

She gave a shrug. "Really haven't thought on it much. I don't know..."

"Talk to him."

"Easier said than done."

"Sigyn, he's your best friend. You used to tell each other everything."

"Well, not _everything_ , it would seem. What would I say? So much has happened... Where would I even start?"

"Well, how about with what you just told me."

"I don't know if I could."

He nodded. "Well, you don't have to-" There was a flash of green and gold and Thor disappeared.

She scoffed. "I am incredibly stupid. Of course you wouldn't just tell Thor what happened."

Loki smiled, obviously happy to have caught her off-guard. "I have yet to brag to him about it."

She looked away. "What would you like me to say, Loki?"

"The truth."

"Because we're all so good with telling the truth." She was quiet again, staring out at the sky and stars, strangely peaceful, not affected by the destruction of Ragnarok. "You know, perhaps it's symbolic. Ragnarok is the end of everything, as well as rebirth, a new start. Maybe it's a new start for all of us. Maybe to pick up again where we were before."

He nodded and stepped forward. "Maybe."

She turned to face him, they now standing close. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "No more tricks."

"No." He shook his head.

"No more illusions."

"No more illusions."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She chuckled. "Come here, then."

They wrapped their arms tightly around each other in a long-overdue hug.

"Loki," she said against his chest a few moments later. "Are you going to let go?"

"No," he mumbled into her hair.

She chuckled and tightened her grip around him. "Good."

"I love you too," he murmured in response to her earlier outburst of the truth.

At last they pulled away, still holding each other, meeting eyes. He smirked down at her, earning a smirk from her in return. They seized the chance and both began to lean forward.

"Hey Loki, Sigyn?" Thor strode into the room, completely oblivious.

"Unbelievable," muttered Loki. Sigyn giggled.

"Have you seen Hulk and Valkyrie?"

"I think they were training," answered Sigyn.

"Thor, I'm going to kill you," threatened Loki.

Thor appeared startled and held up his hands in a surrendering way. "What did I do?"

"Just go!"

Still looking confused, Thor turned and left.

Loki rolled his eyes and turned back to Sigyn.

"Oh, almost forgot-" Thor appeared in the doorway again.

"THOR!"

"What?!"

"OUT!"

Thor grinned with sudden realization. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Loki grabbed a large and heavy-looking bottle lid off the table and hurled it at his brother, Thor laughing and ducking out of the way just in time. "GET OUT!"

When Thor's laughter had died down signalling he was finally gone, Loki sighed and turned back to Sigyn. "Now, before we were so rudely interrupted-" He lowered his lips down to hers, about to kiss her-

When she vanished, in a flash of blue and gold.

He stood for a moment, startled, before he heard a giggle and turned to see her leaning against the door frame, grinning.

"What? I thought you loved tricks."

* * *

Thor was mixing himself a drink, sporting his new eye patch. _Just like you, Father._

The ship had set its course for Earth, but since they did not have the luxury of traveling direct by Bifrost, it would be a longer journey than he was used to.

"You know, it's actually not that bad. It kind of suits you." Loki appeared in the doorway.

Thor chuckled. "Thank you, Brother. You know, maybe you're not so bad after all, either."

Loki smiled and shrugged. "Maybe not."

"If you were actually here I might even give you a hug." Thor casually threw the bottle lid at what he assumed was another of Loki's infamous illusions. To his surprise though, Loki caught it, giving him another smile and shrug.

Thor chuckled. "Oh, Brother. Here, come, I'll pour you a drink."

* * *

"I've been thinking: do you really think it's such a good idea to go back to Earth?" Loki asked his brother. Sigyn had joined them before the window, drink in hand.

Thor gave a little shrug. "Well of course. Earth loves me." Sigyn giggled.

"Let me rephrase: do you really think it's such a good idea for _me_ to be going back to Earth?"

Thor chuckled. "Ah. Well no, probably not. But don't worry, all will be well, Brother, you'll see. I'll tell my friends of Earth not to kill you."

"Thanks..."

"Don't worry, I won't let them harm you," Sigyn assured him.

Loki smiled down at her affectionately. "Yes, they'll have my love to answer to should any harm come to me." _My love._

"I'm eager to meet them."

"Oh you'll love them, Sigyn," Thor assured her excitedly. "Well Hulk and Banner you've already met. And there's Captain Rogers, and Barton, Romanoff, Stark... You'll have to be a little wary of him. But worry not, I have a feeling everything is going to turn out just fine... Is it just me, or does it seem to be getting darker in here?"

A shadow was definitely passing over the room, and not just the room they quickly realized. Something was outside - soon their entire view out the window was engulfed by a massive ship.

"My gods." Sigyn felt Loki's arms wrap more tightly around her, protectively almost. "Loki, what is it?" she asked, alarmed by how panicked he suddenly looked.

"I-I'm sorry," he managed to stutter out. "I'm so, so sorry."

 _Well, we all know what that means... But that's it, you've reached the end, for now! I may add a couple final chapters once my 'Infinity War' story is finished, but that's all for now! Thank you so, so much for reading and sticking with me through this story and your support and I hope you enjoyed! :) And if you're interested the story continues in 'Into Infinity'! Thanks again!_


End file.
